Mi esposo o mi hijo
by Psicodelii
Summary: Bella se casó con el amor de su vida sin siquiera saber sobre su vida pasada, él no le dijo toda la verdad sobre él, pero no por no querer, él jamas pensó que su pasado volvería para quedarse y arrebatarle lo que mas quería, claro! está de parte de ella elegir si se queda con quien le da amor o con quien le da pasión. decisión difícil. Su esposo o su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer._

_**Sumary:**_ Bella se casó con el amor de su vida sin siquiera saber sobre su vida pasada, él no le dijo toda la verdad sobre él, pero no por no querer, él jamas pensó que su pasado volvería para quedarse y arrebatarle lo que mas quería, claro! está de parte de ella elegir si se queda con quien le da amor o con quien le da pasión. decisión difícil. Su esposo o su hijo.

**_MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO._**

Me sentía realmente cansada, necesitaba bajarme de este maldito avión rápido. Tenia exactamente una semana en Abu Dabi haciendo negocios, una semana que he estado alejada de mi sensual y candente esposo, una semana en la que he extrañado a mi delicioso hombre. Se que el trabajo es importante y que el trato con el jeque _Rajit_ nos dará muchos beneficios, pero apenas tengo dos meses de casada y ni siquiera he podido disfrutar de mi esposo como se debe.

-Señora Cullen, ya estamos por aterrizar, abrochese el cinturón, por favor - me dijo amablemente la azafata.

-Ok - susurré mas tranquila, ya faltaba poco para ver a mi esposo. El avión aterrizó y después de tomar mi bolso, acomodé mi _saree _(Vestido indú) bajé del estupido avión, agradecí al piloto con una sonrisa forzada, no quería pagar mi rabia con él, sabia que hacían su trabajo y lo menos que podía hacer era agradecer que me trajeron viva a Boston.

-Bella! - levanté la mirada para ver a Emett, mi mejor amigo parado frente a mi auto, genial! Cullen, no pudo venir por mi.

-Hola, Emy - saludé abrazándolo dulcemente.

-Mujer, si no fueras tan blanca como la leche diría que eres Indú - bromeó riéndose.

-Callate - dije fingiendo molestia. - me gusta, adoptaré la cultura Indú. - suspiré y solté la pregunta obvia. - donde está mi esposo? - Emett hizo una pequeña mueca y bajó la mirada.

-Tuvo que salir del pais, no me dijo por que, pero que volvía pronto - asentí lentamente y suspiré.

-No importa, vamos. - Emett me abrió la puerta del copiloto y después de rodear el auto se subió él para llevarme a mi casa, Emett siempre fue mi mano derecha, mi paño de lágrimas y mi primer hombre, aunque eso nadie lo sabe, ambos habíamos decidido perder la virginidad juntos con la excusa de experimentar y no parecer idiotas al hacerlo con otros, al principio pensamos que nos distanciaríamos después de hacerlo, pero nuestra amistad se fortaleció mas.

-Como te fue? hiciste el trato? - preguntó mientras conducía tranquilamente por las frías Avenidas de _**Massachusetts**_, Vivía cerca del_** MIT,**_ ahí fue donde estudié y seguí trabajando como científica fisico-nuclear, también fue donde conocí a mi adorado Cullen.

-Excelente, el jeque accedió a financiarnos, sabia de antemano que quería la mitad del crédito por lo producido y que se llevara a_** Abu Dabi**_al terminarlo.

-No te fue tan mal - contestó encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Emett no sabia nada de esto, siempre me escuchaba, a diferencia de mi, Emett se fue por la parte deportiva, él juega fútbol americano, el numero uno de la Águilas de Boston. - Llegamos - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No te bajas? - pregunté confundida cuando me bajé y lo vi aun en el auto.

-No, mi auto se descompuso y tengo que pasar por Rosi al trabajo, sino me deja sin sexo. Te lo devuelvo en dos días. - dijo burlonamente, rodé los ojos y suspiré siempre era así con Emett.

-Vale, como quieras. Cuidate - Emett me lanzó un beso algo femenino para mi gusto y después de reírme un poco decidí entrar a mi enorme y solitaria casa. Caminé por la sala y subí directo a mi habitación, sonreí al ver que en la cama había una rosa blanca y una nota escrita a mano con su peculiar garabato de doctor.

_Amor, perdoname por no ir por ti al aeropuerto, pero se me presentó un inconveniente en Seeatle  
>Espero me perdones por abandonarte, se que tenemos una semana sin vernos y creeme que te extraño demasiado,<br>pero, la junta directiva está haciendo estragos.  
>TE AMO, BELLS<br>Llámame cuando llegues a casa._

Suspiré pesadamente, jamas podría molestarme con él, siempre era tan dulce y tierno que... era imposible que me enojara, Claro! mi madre siempre me dijo que el que él pusiera su trabajo primero que a mi, nos conllevaría a unas cuantas peleas a futuro, siempre esperé a que su prioridad por el trabajo disminuyera después de casarnos, pero creo que no es así, tres años de noviazgo y ahora dos meses de casados y sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. saqué mi celular y le marqué.

-Hola, amor. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - dijo rápidamente al contestarme - te juro que te lo compensaré cuando vuelva. Me perdonas? - suspiré y sonreí imaginándome el gracioso puchero que debía estar haciendo.

-No debería de perdonarte, es mas... No te voy a perdonar hasta que realmente hagas algo que merezca el perdón - dije con molestia fingida, sabia que él pensaría que estaba realmente molesta, eso lo hacia volver antes.

-Amorcito, de verdad perdoname, te prometo compensarte. se supone que estaré aquí una semana pero... trataré de volver en cuatro días máximo. Te amo.

-Eso espero Carlisle Cullen, sino te las veras conmigo - suspiré y sonreí, no quería asustarlo tampoco - Te amo, cielo. Vuelve pronto. - lo oí suspirar y sonreí.

-También te amo, cielito. Hasta pronto. - corté la llamada y me tiré de espaldas en la cama. definitivamente Carlisle iba a acabar conmigo. Muchos no creían que nuestra relación fuera de "verdadero amor" y algunos tenían sus quejas, incluyendo mi madre, pero yo no me casé con Carlisle por dinero, me casé por que en realidad lo amo, a pesar de que tiene ya 50 años recién cumplidos, sigue siendo un hombre vivaz y hermoso, a parte de ser extremadamente dulce y muy amoroso en la cama.

Cual es la razón por la que creen que me casé por dinero y que piensan que envenenaré a Carlisle pronto? pues es por que yo apenas tengo 27 años y una vida muy joven y prometedora, con una carrera por delante y muchos pretendientes, pero nada de eso me importa, yo amo a mi hombre solitario, lastimosamente los padres de Carlisle murieron cuando él era pequeño y no tiene mas familia a parte de su hermano Colins, pero muy pocas veces lo vemos, puesto que vive en Irlanda.

ya eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, no se en que momento me quedé dormida, me quité el sareé y me fui desnuda hasta el baño, esto era lo bueno de tener tu propia casa, no importaba si caminabas desnuda, nadie podía decirme nada. Me di una ducha tibia y me puse una de mis batitas de Victoria Secret y bajé a la cocina por algo de comida.

Tomé un bol de frutas picadas y después de comer un poco me fui de nuevo a mi habitación, encendí la laptop y busqué un par de canciones de _**Debussy**_, mi favorita era **_La plus que lente_**, era suave, dulce y a la vez llena de vida, de pasión y deseo, y _**EL cisne**_, tan delicada y llena de sentimientos, me relajaba de infinitas formas. la dejé sonando en forma repetitiva, apagué la luz de la habitación y acostándome en la cama, cerré mis ojos.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuché un ruido en la planta baja bastante fuerte como para escucharse en toda la casa, me asusté enormemente, pues esta era una casa de tres plantas y yo estaba en la segunda, la casa era bastante grande como para escuchar un ruido fácilmente, mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente, y si era un ladrón? y si era un secuestrador? y si planeaban matarme? hay santo Cristo!

Me levanté asustada y con la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, tomé uno de los palos de golf de Carlisle que estaba en el armario y sin encender luz ni hacer ruido, bajé cuidadosamente. Escuché un par de improperios en voz baja mientras bajaba, me asusté mucho mas, era un hombre y estaba en mi casa, sabia que debía llamar a la policía pero mi estúpido sentido de la supervivencia se fue a la mierda dejando mi teléfono en la habitación y dejándome con un palo de golf en medio de la sala oscura.

-Quien anda ahí? - pregunté con la poca seguridad que me quedaba en el cuerpo. Escuché como otras cosas caían al piso y se rompían, si el intruso había roto la vasija persa que había comprado en Egipto, lo mataría.

-Maldición - escuché que vociferó detrás de mi y sintiendo la adrenalina envolverme por completo me giré y le di un golpe, no supe que lo golpee hasta que lo oí gritar de dolor.

-Para, maldita sea - gritó dolorido, le había dado unos cuantos golpes. lo se, sentí la energía salir de mi sistema al golpearlo. Corrí encendí la luz y miré al tipo retorcerse de dolor en el piso, me sorprendí al verlo, que ladrón entra vestido de traje a una casa.

-Quien eres? - pregunté aun con el palo de golf en mano, no me confiaría, quizás es un asesino a sueldo - que haces aqui? - pregunté asustada.

-Yo... vivo... vivo aqui - jadeó respirando un poco mejor.

-Ja ja - reí con sarcasmo - esta es mi casa, como entraste? - él tipo me miró con el ceño fruncido aun en el piso y trató de sentarse, me miró durante un par de segundos y se aguantó el brazo.

-Maldición tienes un buen brazo para el golf - bramó mirando su brazo, gire un poco la cabeza para darme cuenta que tenia sangre en él.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. Que haces en mi casa? - pregunté mas seria y sin miedo, estaba herido, eso lo hacia menos peligroso. Él se levantó del piso tambaleándose y me miró socarronamente.

-Tu casa? - preguntó con burla, miró mis manos y frunció el ceño as confundido, miré hacia donde él miraba vi que estaba viendo mi sortija de matrimonio - como te llamas? - preguntó serio.

-Isabella Cullen - contesté sin pensarlo, él sonrió de lado y vi la burla en su mirada, tenia unos ojos increíblemente verdes y hermosos, primera vez que veía unos ojos así, ni siquiera los de mi madre eran tan... profundos y lindos - quien eres tu? - pregunté saliendo de mi ensoñación al mirarlo, él sonrió socarronamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle... - contestó con burla intensa, me quedé petrificada y vi la maldad mezclada con la ironía en su mirada - Hola, mamá.

**Espero les agrade, acabo de pensar en escribir un mini fic, y este tema me pareció mas que interesante, espero les guste, espero sus reviews, me gustaría saber si les gusta y que piensan de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Historia completamente original.

algunos capítulos tendrán lenguaje explicito y vulgar junto con escenas subidas de tono. leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

0000000000000000000000000

MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO

0000000000000000000000000

-Que? - susurré aturdida, el palo de golf cayó al piso y caí sentada de golpe en el mueble de la sala. Como es que Carlisle tiene un hijo? En que mundo cabe si se supone que él no tiene familia, solo conozco a Colins y él tampoco tiene hijos, tengo entendido que es esteril.

Puse mis manos en mi cabeza y dejé que el aire llenara mis pulmones, me sentia fatigada y tensa, como demonios pasó esto? Me sentia traicionada, hundida y en cierta forma, humillada. Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y levanté la cara encontrandome con la arrogante mirada del tipo frente a mi. Me asusté, lo habia olvidado y ahora él supuesto hijo de Carlisle me miraba con burla.

-Estas bien, mamá? - preguntó con ese tono de burla en su palabras, su mirada fria y oscura me estaba intimidando. Me levanté de golpe exaltandolo.

-Puedes dejar de deicirme asi? - bramé mirandolo con rabia mientras tomaba el palo de golf nuevamente. Él levantó las manos haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor y se hechó para atras.

-Tranquila, madre. No te haré daño.

-Maldita sea, no soy tu madre! - exclamé mas molesta, él sonrió con burla y bajó las manos aguantandose el brazo herido nuevamente. - de donde conoces a Carlisle? - pregunté mas seria.

-Pues... - se recostó de la chimenea y me miró - creo que lo conozco de siempre. Salí de él - murmuró con desden - acaso no me parezco a él? - preguntó burlonamente.

Miré detenidamente al hombre a cinco metros alejado de mi, su cabello era cobrizo, el de Carlisle es rubio, sus ojos verdes son unicos y sé de antemano que los de Carlisle son café dorado, este tipo es mas alto que mi esposo, pero ciertas partes de su rostro si eran iguales, su nariz, su barbilla recta y varonil, quizas sus labios.

Traté de mirarlo mas detenidamente, su cuerpo delgado pero fornido tenia la cimetria perfecta, hombros anchos, labios rosados y ese gesto! Ahí está! Ese fruncimiento de cejas es el mismo que hace Carlisle, le miré algo sorprendida y le di la espalda tratando de pensar. Esto se me estaba complicando, Carlisle me debe demasiadas explicaciones.

-Encontraste el parentezco o necesitas mirarme mas? - preguntó y sentí un escalofrio al sentirlo detras de mi hablandome casi al oido, me aparté rápidamente y le miré molesta.

-Digamos que te creo, por que no te habia visto antes? Por que no se de un matrimonio anterior de Carlisle? Y que haces aqui justo ahora? - él me miró enarcando una ceja y sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago.

-No se porque Carlisle te acultó esto - dijo señalandose - ni siquiera me importa, él nunca se casó con mi madre, solo me reconoció como su hijo y me crió hasta cierto punto. - contestó mas serio.

-Que haces aqui? - pregunté aun sin saber el infortunio de su visita. Él suspiró y tomó el puente de su nariz, otra cosa que Carlisle tambien hacia.

-Necesito hablar con Carlisle, ok? - Dijo mas serio y tajante - no te incumbe y me vale mierda si seas la nueva esposa. - me asusté por sus palabras y bajé la mirada algo cohibida. - mira... Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, pero no puedo hablar contigo.

-entiendo - murmuré sin mirarlo. Pasaron un par de segundos y luego sentí su mano en mi barbilla, me miraba con rabia pero a la vez con culpa.

-Lo siento - dijo mas bajo mientras me miraba a los ojos - donde está Carlisle? - preguntó sin apartar su mirada.

-Está en Seatle, vuelve en cuatro dias, quizas una semana - murmuré prendada de su mirada, era tan oscura, siniestra y la vez parecia que pedia ayuda, una salvación o una luz que le sacara de la oscuridad.

-Mierda - murmuró bajo mientras se alejaba un poco, respiró profundamente y negaba mientras pensaba. - que mas dá. Me quedaré.

-Que? - pregunté rapidamente - no, como... Como que te quedaras? Ni siquiera confio en ti, no se ni siquiera como entraste. - exclamé frustrada. Él levantó un pequeño manojo de llaves y las sacudió frente a mi.

-Tengo llaves de esta casa, aqui viví de pequeño. - comentó con burla - mi habitación es el estudio del tercer piso, a menos que ahora sea la habitacion matrimonial.

-No - susurré molesta. - mi habitacion está en el segundo piso. - él asintió y se volvió a tomar el brazo lastimado. En seguida me sentí culpable, había lastimado al hijo de mi esposo - lo siento - murmuré señalando su brazo - pensé que eras un ladron. - él sonrió con dolor e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-No importa, ya se que no eres la tipica damisela en apuros. Iré al medico mañana - murmuró dandome la espalda.

-No! - me acerqué a él y tomé su brazo. - hay un botiquin en la cocina, ven conmigo - él miró mi agarré en su brazo y asintió.

-Entonces, eres mi nueva madre? - preguntó con burla cuando se sentó en el buró de la cocina, bufé mientras buscaba en el botiquin.

-No soy tu madre, es mas, ni siquiera creo ser mayor que tu, que edad tienes? - pregunté tomando el alcohol, las gasas y el yodo.

-tengo treinta - lo miré algo sorprendida - y tu? - me sonrojé un poco al darme cuenta que soy menor que el hijo de mi esposo.

-tengo veintisiete - susurré bajo, él enarcó ambas cejas pero no dijo nada. - quitate la camisa, dejame revisarte.

Edward se quitó la camisa lentamente y sentí que casi me babeaba frente a él, santisima divinidad, este hombre es todo un adonis con cuerpo de infarto, tenia un perfecto sixpack en su estomago que insitaba a tocarlo, su cuerpo perfecto debia ser ilegal, hombros anchos, una suave y tersa piel blanca, algunos pocos vellos en su pecho y a pesar de estar sentado se podía divisar la "v" de sus caderas hacia su lugar feliz.

-algo que te guste? - preguntó él en cierto tono sugerente, desvié mi mirada a su brazo y vi que tenia una pequeña herida abierta, me obligué a mirar su brazo e ignorar sus palabras, me sentia avergonzada, como podia ver a este hombre asi, si estoy casada con su padre.

tomé un poco de alcohol en un algodón y lo pasé por su herida, lo escuché hacer un pequeño ruido de dolor y solé su herida para que pasara rápido, vi que era algo profunda y me sentí mal por que necesitaba puntadas, le eché un poco de yodo para limpiar y desinfectar y tomé la aguja con el hilo, lo ví fruncir el ceño pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-solo serán dos puntadas, las necesitas - murmuré sin mirarlo, no quería desconcentrarme.

-ok - susurró sin mas. No le puse anestesia por que eran dos puntadas rápidas, es algo innecesario. Cocí rápidamente, en la primera hizo un ruido fuerte de dolor, pero para la segunda se quedó mas tranquilo, en cualquiera de los dos casos no iba a mirarle a la cara, ya bastante apenada me sentía con mirarlo ilícitamente al revisarlo.

-Ya está - dije despues de ponerle una venda - hay que cambiarte la venda mañana y volverte a limpiar para que no se infecte.

-Eres doctora tambien? - preguntó serio, yo nisiquiera le miraba.

-No, soy fisiconuclear, pero se algo de primeros auxilios, prevención en el trabajo - dije alejandome un poco.

-Bien - se levantó del buró y caminó fuera de la cocina, pero antes de salir se detuvo y me miró con cierta picardia - sabes que eres una sexi tentacion vestida asi? - preguntó enarcando una ceja, miré hacia abajo dandome cuenta de la corta y semitransparente lenceria de Vs que llevaba puesta, cubrí mi cuerpo con mis manos y él rió.

-Deja de mirarme - bramé seria, al parecer soy graciosa porque rió aun mas.

-Ya vi y me deleité con cada centimetro de tu cuerpo, nena. No hay nada que cubras que no haya visto. - murmuró y me sentí mas roja.

-aun asi, deja de mirarme. Soy la esposa de tu padre - murmuré molesta.

-ok, ok. Lo siento. Por cierto. Lindo lunar en tu nalga izquierda - jadeé y el rió en una suave carcajada que hizo que se me erizara el bello de la nuca, se dió media vuelta y salio. - BUENAS NOCHES... MAMI. - bufé y me recosté de la puerta de la nevera.

-Maldito imbecil - murmuré molesta - esta será una larga semana.

00000000000000000000000000

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, es un poco corto pero no se preocupen, no soy el tipo de maniaca que actualiza cada tres meses.**

**Actualizaré una o dos veces por semana, pensaba hacer esto un mini fic pero... no se que salga, escribo el capitulo e imagino que va a pasar el día que actualizo, no tengo la historia preparada desde antes, así que pueden ser 10 capis o 25.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews y por seguir mi historia. Me gusta tomar en cuenta cada comentario y cada sugerencia. Gracias y... espero mas de esos.**

**Besitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Historia completamente original.**

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje explicito y vocabulario bulgar, escenas de sexo y demas. Las personas a las que no les guste, se sientan ofendidas o sean menores de edad, pueden abstenerse de leerla o simplemente ignorarla, no me gusta crear problemas, tengo una mente perturbada, no me priven de mi unico modo de liberar mis tonterias. Jeje**

**EN SERIO ES UNA HISTORIA +18 O CLASIFICACIÓN "M" ASI QUE... AL ENTRAR LA LEERAN BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

00000000000000000000000000000000

BELLA POV

Cuando no escuché ruido alguno corrí hasta el segundo piso, me metí a la habitación y despues de pasarle el seguro a la puerta me tiré en la cama escondiendome bajo el mullido edredon, me sentia intimidada, indefensa y algo... caliente, pero debo atribuirle eso a la descarga de adrenalina que tuve hace un rato, ese estupido me ha dado un susto de muerte.

Como demonios a Carlisle se le olvidó mensionarme algo tan importante como un hijo, siempre me habia dicho que estaba solo en el mundo, sin padres, sin amor, sin nada, unicamente su hermano Colins y yo, acaso pensó que "su hijo" nunca me conoceria? O que nuestro matrimonio no duraria tanto para que no me enterara de su existencia? En cualquier caso, él sigue debiendome muchas explicaciones.

Miré mi laptop donde aun sonaba repetitivamente la canción del cisne de Debussy, apreté el boton para pausar la musica y ver si se escuchaba algún otro ruido en el piso de arriba. Absoluto silencio. Suspiré frustrada, estaba jodidamente molesta y furiosa como el infierno, si pudiera, mataria a Carlisle ahora mismo, con mis propias manos sin piedad ni remordimiento alguno.

Bueno, quizas no. Aunque del puto embrollo en el que está metido no se saldrá facilmente, como que me llamo Isabella Cullen. Cerré la laptop cuando el dolor de cabeza e atacó, saqué un advil de la mesa de noche y tomando mi siempre fiel vaso de agua que ponia cada noche en mi comoda, me tomé la pastilla, me acurruqué entre el adredon y despues de abrazar la almohada de Carlisle, cerré mis ojos para perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

Me desperte de repente cuando sentí que caia en mi sueño, me senté de golpe en la cama y cuando traté de recordar que habia soñado, todo fue confuso, no recordaba, me fastidiaba que esto me pasara, soñaba cosas extrañas y al despertas no recordaba una mierda, me senté al borde de la cama y despues de un bostezo me levanté.

Me di una dulce y tibia ducha, lavé mi cabello y dejé que el agua me cayera durante un rato, me sentia entumecida, por qué demonios me dolia tanto el cuerpo? Me enrollé en una toalla y me fui directo a mi armario, saqué un conjunto de lenceria negro de encaje y sobre este me puse un pantalon de licra corto tambien negro a juego con una camisa negra igal de licra, unos deportivos marca puma y bajé tranquilamente a la cocina.

Cuando estuve preparandome una taza de cereal con leche vi el palo de golf cerca del sofá, que podia verse desde la cocina, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes al recordar que el estupido hijo de mi estupido marido estaba aqi, habia llegado anoche y practicamente me habia visto en paños menores, maldito depravado. Tenia que llamar a Carlisle, pero no ahora, queria disfrutar mi desayuno ligero.

Lavé la taza y me decidí ir a correr un rato. Pensé en salir a correr la urbanización, pero siempre que salia habia algún estupido paparazzi, no es que fuera actriz o cantante, pero era una de las mas grandes cientificas del pais y siempre me buscaban los noticieros y revistas. Me decidí por correr en la cancha de tenis que estaba en el patio lateral y tomando un termo con agua me fui.

Corrí al rededor de una hora y practiqué con la maquina de tiros or otra hora mas, creo que fue bastante ejercicio por hoy. Tomé el poquito de agua que quedaba en mi botellon y respirando un poco mas tranquila, caminé dentro de la casa, casi se me cae el botellon y la baba al ver a Edward en la cocina de espaldas a mi solamente con un pantalon de pijama.

-Buen dia – dijo cuando se giró y me vió. Madre santisima de todo lo consagrado! El muy calenton no tenia boxers, se le notaba todo el paquete _"y que paquete!"_

-Hammm... bue...buenos dias – murmuré desviando la mirada mientras caminaba al refrigerador, tomé la jarra de agua y sin pensarlo bebí directo de ella. Lo miré de soslayo sentarse en la barra del desayunador con una sandwich y un vaso de jugo.

-estas sudada, hacias ejercicio? - preguntó cuando pasé delante de él tratando de huir a mi habiación, este tipo me intimidaba de una forma que no comprendia y or lo tanto, hasta que Carlisle no volviera, no me acercaria a él.

-Si – murmuré deteniendo mi escape, no tenia nada mas que decir, pero tampoco queria ser descortez con él.

-Hablaste con Carlisle? - preguntó en un tono mas bajo, como no queriendo conocer la respuesta, me giré y le miré, estaba a unos dos metros de eĺ y aun asi me sentia amenazada e intimidada.

-No, pienso llamarlo ahora mismo, necesito que me dé respuestas y una muy larga y detallada explicación – contesté en un tono seco, quizas asi entenderia que no quiero hablar con él.

-No lo llames – alcé la mirada confundida y pude ver en sus ojos algo de esperanza o anhelo, pero tambien vi oscuridad, esa que me descolocó anoche, ahora me abrumaba.

.por que no? - pregunté a la defensiva mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-Me has dicho que él vuelve en una semana no?... - asentí y él se levantó del asiento dando un par de pasos hacia mi, su torso completamente desnudo era una total diviura, era el torso mas escultural, duro y perfecto que habia visto jamas, sus patalones de pijama caian en sus caderas aguantandose solo por la v de su entrepierna, y ahora que lo veia _"santisima vaca sagrada"_ estaba duro, desvié la mirada rapidamente y me enfoqué en su mirada oscura – bien, que te parece si hablamos tu y yo?

-Que? - enarqué una ceja confusa, él dio otro paso mas, parecia como cazador avanzando con cautela, eso si que lo sé, yo asé un tiempo acechando a Carlisle.

-Mira, vas a reocupar al pobre viejo, no hará bien su trabajo por estar preocupado por el problemon en el que se meterá contigo, ademas de que pasará la semana preguntandose _"que demonios hago en su casa"_. Asi que, por que no respondo yo algunas de tus preguntas y cuando él vuelva lo abordas con lo demas.

-yo... no se – sabia que Carlisle cuando estaba preocupado o frustrado no rendia al cien por ciento de su capacidad, iba a estar asustado por el problemon en el que se meteria conmigo, por que definitivamente la habia cagado de manera bestial y la reaparición de su hijo, que ahora que lo mensiona, pare que no se han visto en años, será otro shock – bien – murmuré seriamente – no le llamaré.

-vale, que te parece si vamos a la sala y tomamos algo de vino mientras hablamos? - preguntó mientras daba dos pasos mas cerca, ya estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de mi.

-Es muy temprano para el vino, apenas son las nueve de la mañana – murmuré algo reticente cuando dio otro paso mas cerca de mi.

-Bien – levantó un poco las manos burlandose en una señal de rendición. - que tal... - rozó mi cintura con dos de sus dedos y me sentí entremecer de cuerpo completo – gaseosas... - pasó los dedos de su otra mano por mi esalda y acarició sutilmente – y nos vamos a la piscina – cerré los ojos sintiendo las sutiles y casi inexistentes caricias, sentí un aliento calido cerca de mi boca y cuando la poca cordura me golpeó, me alejé inmediatamente.

-Que demonios crees que haces, imbecil? - bramé irandolo con rabia, él solo sonreia y me miraba de arriba a abajo

-Nada – murmuró inocentemente – solo quiero hablar - trató de acercarse pero me volví a laejar.

-No me toques – bramé molesta – soy la esposa de tu adre, maldita sea! Acaso no tienes respeto por él? Por mi? - pregunté indignada, él ladeó un poco la cabeza y se quedó completamente serio.

-por qué tener respeto con alguien que nunca me respetó? - preguntó y pude visualizar de nuevo esa oscuridad, extraña en su mirada, esa que pedia a gritos una luz, que le iluminara aunque sea un pequeño sendero para escapar.

-Mira... no se que ha pasado entre Carlisle y tu, pero por favor... no me incluyas, no me metas en tus problemas, bastante tengo ya con los mios como para sumar problemas ajenos a mi vida – murmuré en una sutil suplica, lo menos que queria era seguir sumando cruces ajenas a mi espalda, ya tenia demasiadas. Maldición, no se como demonios no tengo una puta joroba.

-No quiero darte problemas – dijo mas tranquilamente – pero... tu estas incluida en las soluciones de estos – y sin mas Edward me atrapó en sus brazos y pegó su boca en la mia dandome un fiero, brutal y salvaje beso. Su legua se adentró en mi boca casi al instante y me saboreó por completo. Succionó, lamió, besó y hasta mordió mi lengua, nuestros dientes chocaron en una de sus bestiales embestidas a mi boca y solo pude jadear.

Sentí una pared a mis aldas, abrí un poco los ojos dandome cuenta que estabamos en la cocina y estaba comletamente pegada a la pared lateral que estaba escondida detras del refrigerador, egó su cuerpo completamente al mio evitando que todos los espacios entre él y yo quedaran completamente sellados, me tocó el cuerpo _"y valla, que manos"_ sus grandes y gruesas manos me barrieron por completo, tocaron mis brazos, mis muslos, mi cabello, cara y tambien mi cuello.

Mis senos hacian fricción con su pecho mientras trataba de respirar, or que era obvio de no dejaria de besarme, traté de resistirme, es mas, trate de empujarle, pero todo fue en vano, atrapó mis manos con una de las suyas y las puso arriba de mi cabeza, se alejó un poco y con su mano libre bajó subió mi camisa con todo y sujetador y atrapó uno de mis senos con su caliente boca.

-Eres una delicia, nena – gruñó mientras apretaba y mordia mi seno izquierdo, subió su boca lentamente, dejando un reguero de besos humedos por mi pecho, clavicula y cuello, hasta llegar a mi boca nuevamente, me agarró el culo con su mano libre y alzandome un poco me hizo enrrocar mis piernas en su cintura, pude sentir enseguida su dura erección en mi centro mojado.

No pude evitarlo, gemí audiblemente al sentirlo moverse debajo de mi, su duro pene se restregaba en mi sexo, y aun cubierto por ropa la sensación era putamente indescriptible y deliciosa. Edward metió su mano en mi pantalon y ahora con mis piernas abiertas tenia mas acceso a mi, su mano llegó rapidamente a mi hinchado clitoris y al apretarlo no pude evitar moverme hacia adelante buscando mas friccion.

-Estas emapada, nena – dijo apretando de nuevo mi clitoris, cuando me volví a mover, dos de sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi rapidamente – Mierda! Estas tan mojada que mis dedos entraron sin fuerza, a pesar de que tienes un coñito apretado. - movió sus dedos dentro y fuera de mi como le vino en ganas, no era suave, no era sutil, mucho menos dulce. No, él era salvaje, agresivo y rudo. Mientras sus dedos se hundian freneticamente en mi con estodas bruscas y bestiales, su boca mordia, chupaba y tiraba de mi duro y adolorido pezón, su mano apretaba las mias arriba de mi cabeza y me tenia completamente inmovilizada bajo su fuerza y sensualidad.

-Maldición, Isabella empapaste mi mano por completo. Te gusta que te masturbe, nena? - gruño mientras arremetia mas fuertemente, acaso era posible mojarse y exitarse mas de lo que ya se estaba? Pensaba que era imposible, pero no. - Responde – exigió metiendo ahora tres dedos dentro de mi.

-mmmm – gemí sin poder articular palabra, Edward volvió a morder mi pezón y luego mordió mi cuello, ahi! Justo ahi! Debajo de mi oreja, dos centimetros a la derecha, justo en mi maldito punto debil, me estremecí por completo sintiendo los espasmos, estaba por acabar.

-Eso es, gatita. Vamos... acaba para mi, correte en mi mano para poder saborearte al chupar mis dedos – Edward gruñó en mi boca y luego volvió a morderme justo ahi! Él maldito sabia que me hacia, lo habia descubierto. - Correte, Isabella. Maldita sea, quiero sbaorearte! - exclamó casi en un grito y no aguanté me corri como puta, como la maldita colegiala que tiene su primer orgasmo, grité y gemí mientras me movia para liberarme por completo.

Edward sacó su mano de mi, y aun sin bajarme se llevó los dedos a la boca mientras me veia fijamente, jadee impresionada, era la maldita cosa mas erotica y sexi que habia visto... JAMAS. El muy cabrón me habia vuelto a excitar con solo hacer eso, cerró sus ojos y ronrroneó mientras saboreaba sus dedos con mi orgasmo en ellos, sentí un fuerte estremecimiento en mi vientre y gamí muy bajo, él abrió de nuevo sus ojos y vi esa oscuridad lujuriosa en ellos.

-Tan malditamente deliciosa. Eres lo mas exquisito que he probado jamas – gruño y pude sentir su excitación debajo de mi, lo queria dentro, lo necesitaba, lo... un momento. él... él es el hijo de mi esposo! Maldita sea acabo de tener un orgasmo cortecia de mi hijastro!

-Que... - me removí en su cuerpo y me bajé rápidamente de él soltandome y alejandome – Que demonios has hecho! - exclamé asustada y molesta mientras lo miraba, él enarcó una ceja de manera burlona y sonrió.

-he hecho? - preguntó con sorna – diras _"hemos hecho"_. Nena, no me eches toda la culpa, disfrutaste de ese delicioso, dulce y exquisito orgasmo – murmuró de manera sensual mientras se relamia los labios.

-Ho por Dios! - jadee sintiendo esas cosquillas de exitacion en mi vientre a la vez que el miedo crecia en mi – SOY LA ESPOSA DE TU PADRE, MALDICION.! - grité histerica - ahora como demonios lo veré a la cara cargando con el orgasmo que me acaba de dar su hijo – murmuré asustada, santo Cristo, me iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad, queria que me tragara la tierra.

-Lo disfrutaste, bebé. Eso es bueno, acaso el viejo te hace disfrutar tanto como lo hice yo? - preguntó seductoramente mientras se acercaba a mi, me alejé rapidamente y puse una mano al frente deteniendolo.

-NI se te ocurra acercarte! Entiende que soy la esposa de tu padre. Practicamente soy tu madrasta, esto es... incesto! - exclamé moviendo las manos de manera histerica.

-No seas exagerada, Isabella. Hasta hace menos de doce horas no sabias que Carlisle tenia un hijo, ademas, no somos parientes, pero esta fantasia de hacer a mi madrastra correrse en mis manos fue... malditamente abrumador y muy sexy.

-Callate... Olvida que esta mierda pasó ok? Olvidate que existo, olvidate que alguna vez me pusiste una puta mano encima. Voy a llamar a Carlisle, me vale mierda lo que haga, tiene que venir ahora para que puedas largarte – bramé caminando de un lado a otro.

-No es tan facil, gatita – murmuró suavemente mientras llevaba sus dedos a su barbilla – llamale si quieres, dile todo o no le digas nada, de tu parte está, a mi no me importa que él lo sepa... - se acercó un poco mas y me acorraló en una esquina de la cocina – pero ten algo presente... - puso sus manos a mis costados impidiendome moverme, se acercó mas, sus labios rozaron los mios – no vas a deshacerte de mi tan facilmente.

-Alejate – bramé mas molesta, mi autocontrol se esaba yendo a la mierda, pero no odia volver a caer, él se alejó y sentí algo de decepción , pero estaba bien, asi debia ser – no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, Edward. No le diré nada a Carlisle, no quiero herirlo, pero no vuelvas a tocarme.

-Eso ya lo veremos – se alejó un poco mas y cuando creí que se iba se dio vuelta y me miró – esta vez seras tu la que me buscaras a mi, y estaré mas que dichoso de satisfacerte.

-Nunca, entiendelo. Jamas me volveré a acercar a ti – dije mas que decidida. Edward sonrió maliciosamente suspiró.

-Mi habitación estará abierta para cuando quieras entrar – me guiñó un ojo y se alejó. Maldito bastardo, suspiré y me fui a la sala, tenia que hablar con Carlisle, él debia volver porque... si me quedo sola otro dia mas con Edward, mi autocontrol se irá a la merda.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola holaaaa. Aquí volví con otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado, como siempre gracias por sus Rw, por seguir la historia y leerla, me gusta cuando mis historias son apreciadas.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta, simplemente haganla, con gusto les responderé al publicar el proximo capitulo.**

**Besitos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Historia completamente original.** **Esta historia contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas pasadas de tono. Cualquier persona menor de edad, que se ofenda fácilmente o que tenga problemas con este tipo de escenas, por favor abstenerse de leerla.** **ES UN +18 Ó CLASIFICACIÓN "M"** **gracias por tu atención.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO** **00000** **0000** **000** **00** **0**

Necesitaba hablar con Carlisle de manera urgente, esto no podía volver a ocurrir y mientras esté sola con este... hombre, no voy a estar tranquila. Cuando no escuché a Edward por ningún lado, corrí a mi habitación, creo que ya me estaba haciendo un habito de huir en mi propia casa, me encerré bajo llave y me metí a la ducha, necesitaba darme un baño, esto que había pasado me hace sentir... diferente, quizás... usada pero, no me siento como tal, sé que me siento culpable, **por Alaá!** he engañado a mi esposo con su hijo **"En realidad no lo engañé, él me ha forzado a eso"** pensé para sentir menos culpabilidad, pero no, no podía, él no me forzó, él solo me... incitó y yo caí redondita a sus pies, o mejor dicho, entre sus manos.

Me lavé mi cabello, y enjuagué mi cuerpo con abundante agua y jabón, creo que aun puedo sentir su olor en mi, sus manos recorriéndome en cuerpo entero, su boca lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuerpo, seguí el camino de mi cuello a mis senos justamente por donde él había pasado sus manos y su boca, no se sentía igual, su toque era diferente, sensual, muy carnal, aun así seguí el recorrido, me encantó como invadió mi boca, como jugó con mis labios y mi lengua, era... **"que demonios estoy haciendo?"** no puedo pensar en eso, él... él es mi hijastro, un maldito hijastro Dios de los mejores orgasmos y nunca mas me acercaré a él** "eso creo"**

Ahora que lo pienso con mas claridad, él no era dulce, fue, mas bien, demasiado agresivo, demasiado brusco y brutal, se comportaba como todo un animal, miré mi piel detenidamente y pude ver un par de marcas de dedos entre mis costillas, también en mi barbilla y en mis glúteos, también vi rasjuños entre mis brazos, mis caderas y en mi cuello, mis pezones estaban rojos y ardidos, demasiado sensibles para poder tocarlos y... **Santísimo Dios!** mis labios estaban rojos, hinchados y algo rotos, era la primera vez que un hombre tocaba y maltrataba de tal manera y... me gustó, creo que me voy a volver loca.

Salí de la ducha y me fui directamente al armario, me puse un jean negro, con los botines del mismo color, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra, no reparé en mi maquillaje, mucho menos en mi peinado, necesitaba salir de aquí rápidamente, tomé mi cartera y después de chequear que tenia todo lo indispensable para estar en la calle, salí de la casa como un rayo. Maldije en voz alta cuando llego al garaje y no vi mi auto "maldito Emett" pensé zapateando el piso como la propia niña malcriada, miré la **"bronco 2012"** que compró Carlisle y bufé, tenia que usar esa, era demasiado grande para mi gusto pero era lo que había y no pretendía quedarme aquí con el chico **"soy endemoniadamente caliente, sexy y dejo la habitación abierta para ti"** para cometer algún pecado del cual pueda arrepentirme.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo en la enorme camioneta, aun no se como Emett no se llevó esta en vez de llevarse mi auto, "maldito gigante" tuve que bajar la velocidad, conducir en una enorme camioneta por Boston, no es lo mio. Conduje mas tranquilamente, puse el **gps** para ver que ruta me llevaba rapidamente hasta la "avenida Illinois" necesitaba llegar a **Somerville** rápidamente y hablar con la unica persona que me entenderia en este preciso momento. EL **gps** me indicaba que la Autopista McGrath estaba despejada, maximo en 15 minutos estaba en casa de mi guia, Alice.

Aparqué frente al edificio de la compañía de mi segunda mejor amiga y sin esperar a terminar de estacionar y mucho menos a que me ayudaran a bajar, entré al edificio, cualquiera diría que vengo furiosa, molesta y con ganas de matar gente, pero no. solo necesito su consejo. A diferencia de Rosalie, Alice fue mas realista con la situación de mi boda, mientras Rose me decía que todo era perfecto, que tenia que casarme, que Carlisle era el hombre de mi vida, Alice me decía lo contrario, que era muy joven, que Carlisle no me convenía, que debía dejarle e irme, me molesté mucho con ella y hasta ahora no le había hablado pero la necesitaba y así tenga que suplicarle que me perdone para que me hable, lo haré.

-Buen día, señora Cullen - bufé ante el nombre, hasta ahora no me había molestado que me dijeran señora Cullen, es mas, me encantaba, ero él... él también tenia ese apellido y eso me hacia odiarlo mas, se suponía que yo sería feliz solo con Carlisle, quizás tendríamos hijos y todo sería perfecto, pero no, él tuvo que **aparecer "maldito hombre orgasmico"**

-Buen día, Ángela, Alice está ocupada? - pregunté ahora mas nerviosa.

-No, señora. está adentro con el joven Jasper, la anuncio? - preguntó dulcemente

-No, yo misma lo haré - ella asintió y siguió en su trabajo, lo mas probable es que esos dos esten teniendo sexo desenfrenado por toda la oficina, en cuanto a sexo se trataba, ambos eran peores que Rose y Emy, imagino que tiene que ver con que Jasper es hermano de Rose y Emett es primo de Alice, **"ninfomanos de mierda"** toqué la puerta tres veces y luego una, así era como Rose y yo tocábamos la puerta; Sin esperar a que ella dijera algo entré y vi a Jasper acomodandose la camisa mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio sin zapatos, Alice estaba de espaldas a mi subiendose la falda.

-Bella - susurró Jasper al verme, estaba sorprendido, él sabia de mi pelea con Alice y también sabia que tenia dos meses sin hablarle. Alice se volteó al instante de manera brusca, me miró y frunció el ceño sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Jasper, podrías... ham... podrías... - Jasper me miró y sonrió, se calzó los zapatos y caminó hacia mi.

-Ella también te extraña, Bella - susurró en mi oído mientras me daba un abrazo - es obstinada como tu, pero te quiere - le sonreí agradecida y sin mas salió dejándome sola con un remolino de nervios y miedo... y Alice.

-Hola, Alice... yo... - me quedé callada al ver la intimidadora mirada de mi mejor amiga

-tu... que? - traté de hablar pero nada salia de mi boca - me pedirás perdón por como me gritaste? por la forma en como me insultaste? o porque me corriste de tu boda? - preguntó furiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bajé la mirada mientras veía como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento - susurré con la voz entrecortada, sentí las manos de Alice en mi cara, la alzó y me miró con su carita triste.

-Bella, que pasa? - preguntó asustada.

-necesito tu ayuda - susurré limpiándome las lágrimas, no me había dado cuenta de todas las ganas que tenia de llorar hasta que ella me reclamó, y no era solo por la culpa que sentía por pelear con mi mejor amiga, sino también por culpa del estúpido de Edward. Alice me sentó en el sofá y mientras me buscaba un poco de agua intenté no pensar que ellos han tenido sexo justo donde estoy sentada. Después de unos abrazos me calme y ALice por fin me perdonó

-Ahora si, cuentame que pasó. Te peleaste con Carlisle? - preguntó directamente, sabia que ella solo estaba esperando la oportunidad para decirme **"te lo dije"** quizás algún día llegue ese momento, pero creo que no es ahora.

-No, no me pelee con él - suspiré pesado, tenia que decirle todo a Alice para que pudiera darme un consejo razonable, algo que yo necesitara escuchar, una salida a esta paranoia y sexual situación.

-Pero tiene que ver con él? - preguntó nuevamente mientras me miraba.

-Si, en parte... Veras, Carlisle... - me detuve y miré a cualquier lugar menos a ella - Carlisle tiene un hijo - solté de golpe y ella enarcó una ceja demostrando solo un poco de incredulidad.

-Hammm... okey - dijo entendiendo algo confundida - ya me suponía algo así, te dije que un hombre de cincuenta años no podía haber sido santo toda su vida - dijo con algo de burla.

-No es solo eso, Alice - murmuré molesta

-Que mas? - preguntó algo sonriente - sigue manteniendo a su hijo? es normal, mi padre aun me da dinero cuando voy a su casa - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - y apenas tengo veintisiete.

-Alice! - exclamé para que me prestara atención - Carlisle tuvo este hijo a los veinte años. Saca cuenta - le dije mirándola fijamente, ella frunció el ceño y segundos después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para explotar en una estruendosa cacajada

-Eres... tu... eres... jajaja ... eres madre de... un tipo... mayor que... tú - le di un golpe fuerte en el brazo y ella chillo sin dejar de reírse.

-Alice esto es serio, no es solo eso tampoco - bufé molesta, ella suspiró y dejó de reír para cruzarse de brazos a mi lado

-Entonces sueltalo, dime que más pasó? - preguntó y cuando iba a contestar abrió los ojos sorprendida - no me digas... es hermoso... - cuando iba a volver a hablar ella me interrumpió - obvio debe serlo, Carlisle es un hombre hermoso, pero no es eso - hablaba mas para si misma - es gay?

-En realidad...

-No me digas... ya se. Te acostaste con él - dijo sonriendo y bromeando, me quede completamente callada sin poder decir palabra, Alice dejó de sonreír lentamente y me miró sorprendida - TUVISTE SEXO CON TU HIJASTRO? -gritó levantándose del sofá

-Yo si... no... bueno - me tapé la cara con mis manos y suspiré - Casi - susurré mirándola fijamente, Alice enarco una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-Explica ese " casi" - dijo la ultima palabra con énfasis.

-Veras, ALice. El tipo está extremadamente bueno, es hermoso. me arrepentiré de decir esto pero... frente a Carlisle es un Dios - Alice me miró sonriendo de lado y asintió para que continuara - es la viva imagen de la belleza y la sensualidad. llegó ayer buscando a Carlisle pero le dije que no estaba y... insistió en quedarse hasta que volviera, necesitaba hablar con él algo importante - evadí la pelea, los golpes con el palo de golf y yo andando en babydoll frente a él, ella no necesita oír eso ahora.

-ok, ve a la parte del "casi tengo sexo con mi hijastro" - dijo mas desesperada.

-Vale... hammm, hoy en la mañana iba a llamar a Carlisle para decirle que Edward - Alice me miró confundida - Su hijo, el tipo que está en mi casa, se llama Edward...

-Lindo nombre, continua - murmuró seria como si se tratara de un interrogatorio.

-Bien, cuando entre a la casa después de mis ejercicios, lo vi... Alice, lo vi! solo con un pantalón de pijama, el muy desgraciado no tenia ropa interior y se le marcaba el... el... eso! - exclamé molesta, no quería decirlo, Alice rió por lo bajo y asintió mordiéndose los labios, sabia que quería preguntar, pero se estaba conteniendo. - él me abordó en la cocina, me aprisionó las manos y empezó a tocarme de manera brusca y agresiva.

-Te lastimo? - preguntó ahora mas seria

-No... bueno, si pero, deja que termine - ella me miró confundida y asintió - el punto es que... Edward me besó de manera tan desesperante y necesitada que no pude evitar corresponderle, me tocó de mil maneras posibles, Alice! él me... me... - miré a ambos lados buscando algún espía y luego susurré - masturbó.

-QUE? - gritó Alice sonriendo - que atrevido! - miré la falsa indignación de Alice y bufé - solo te masturbó y ya? - asentí sintiéndome la peor mujer del mundo - por lo menos tuvo la decencia de darte un orgasmo? - preguntó juguetonamente, sentí que mis mejillas ardieron y ella jadeó mas sorprendida. - Isabella "perra" Cullen, tuviste un orgasmo con tu hijastro - dijo mirándome fijamente y no pude aguantarme, sonreí con ella al recordarlo.

-Fue el mejor. orgasmo. de mi puta. existencia - le dije soltando todo - ni siquiera con Carlisle me he sentido asi, fue indescriptible, jamas me sentí tan... deseada. - me levanté y me quité la chaqueta y la camisa bajo la inquisidora mirada de Alice quedando completamente desnuda en la parte de arriba, me dolían demasiado los pezones como para ponerme sujetador - mira como me dejó - murmuré enseñándole a Alice los rasguños y marcas de dedos.

-Es un animal.! - exclamó ella sorprendida.

-Lo eor de todo es que... me gustó - le dije confundida y ella sonrió. Me puse de nuevo la ropa con cuidado y me senté en el sofá.

-Te dije que aun eras joven para casarte, y Carlisle no era el indicado. Tu siempre fuiste diferente, la mas fuerte, y en cuanto a sexo se trataba, no te ibas con el confiado, te ibas con el loco que vivía peleando el los pasillos del **MIT** con cualquiera que lo mirara o el psicópata que fue como conejillo de indias para el experimento **psicomotriz**, recuerdo que te vi follándotelo entre los tubos de ensayo.

-Cual es tu punto? - pregunté molesta - Alice, necesito saber que hacer, necesito que me des un consejo viable, aun no he llamado a Carlisle, quiero hacerlo, pero... Hay algo que me lo impide, se supone que tenia que haberlo llamado esta mañana después del incidente, pero solo pensé en salir de la casa y pedirte ayuda. Alice, no se que hacer. - le dije ya rendida, ella sonrió y me miró.

-Yo si se - murmuró tranquilamente.

-que? - pregunté asustada por su respuesta, no sabia que hacer, si llamaba a Carlisle, él se iba a venir lo mas pronto posible y significaba que Edward se iría, sino lo llamaba, Edward se quedaría mas tiempo pero igual se iría después, no quería engañar a Carlisle, pero algo dentro de mi me ínsita, me dice que...

-Follatelo hasta el cansancio - miré a Alice como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Que dijiste? - pregunté sintiendo un escalofrío subir por mi espalda.

-Follatelo - dijo como si nada - Bella, eres joven, hermosa y no es por ser mala amiga, pero yo sé que tu relación con Carlisle no durará mucho, él... por lo que me has dicho, es un adonis y no se va a quedar solo con ese orgasmo, ve por él amiga, disfrutalo y luego, si él se va, lo olvidas.

-Pero... y Carlisle? no quiero engañarlo, Alice - dije mas triste.

-Es solo un pequeño precio por todo el tiempo que pasaras sin tener sexo cuando él cumpla los sesenta años, además, **"corazón que no ve, ojos que no sienten"**

-Alice, es al revés, es **"ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"** - murmuré riéndome - Además, no se si él se valla luego, se supone que debe irse, pero... y si no se va?

-Bells, si él se va... toma eso como un desliz, algo que solo pasó en un momento adecuado, en un momento de necesidad, estas casada y es normal que los casados a veces tengan un desliz.

-Alos dos meses de casados, Alice? - pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, no, pero... tu entendiste. Bella, vive la vida. te estas aferrando a un hombre casi veinticinco años mayor que tú, no pierdas la oportunidad de vivir un instante, disfrutalo, luego volverás a tu monótona, estúpida y agria vida. - sonreí dulcemente y la abracé.

-Gracias, Alice. se que siempre puedo contar contigo, pero no quiero parecer una... regalada. - dije ya aceptando el consejo, disfrutaré de ese hermoso hombre** "Dios de los orgasmos"** y luego lo desecharé.

-Tu dejame eso a mi - se fue a su escritorio, llamó a Ángela y le dijo que cancelara todas sus citas de hoy, colgó y tomó su bolso. - que te parece si tomamos el sol en bikini... en tu piscina? - preguntó sugestivamente y sonreí.

-Alice... mi querida, Alice... que haré yo sin ti...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**HOLA, HOLAAAAAA. AQUÍ LES TAJE OTRO CAPITULO DE MI SÚPER HISTORIA... SE QUE ESTOY ALARDEANDO, PERO ES QUE ESTOY FELIZ E INSPIRADA, TODO SE DEBE A LAS DOS "HAYACAS" EN MI PLATO DE ALMUERZO Y A LAS GAITAS EN MI MP3, QUE PUEDO DECIR, ME GUSTA UN POQUITITITITO LA NAVIDAD.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RW, ME ENCANTA LEERLOS, SIEMPRE ME SIENTO MAS INSPIRADA CUANDO USTEDES ME ESCRIBEN Y ME DAN SUS OPINIONES. **

**FerHdePattinson: Me estas hablando en serio? 28 putos grados y tienes calor? estas matándome, mujer! donde yo vivo está lloviendo diariamente y las temperaturas no bajan de los 30 grados, un dia normal aqui son 35°, un dia de verano llega a 41° amaria estar en un lugar donde la temperatura esté en 28 para decir que tengo un poco de frio, TE ENVIDIOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Gracias por leer y comentar y seguir y... todo eso :) besos**

** PsicodElii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**Historia completamente original**

**LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENEN LENGUAJE EXPLICITO Y ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO, SI LA LEEN, ES BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

0000000000000000000000000

**MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO**

0000000000000000000000000

Llegamos a mi casa en cuestión de una hora, Alice había insistido en pasar por Victoria Secret comprando unos trajes de baño** "putamente sensuales" **como les llama ella. Compramos unos para cada una y después seguimos a la casa. Alice se bajó de su imponente Porch amarillo mientras que yo me bajaba de la extravagante camioneta, Dios como odio este auto, tengo que llamas a Emy para que me devuelva mi hermoso y pequeño auto. Entramos a la casa y la hiperactiva Alice no perdió el tiempo, simplemente salió corriendo al primer piso, ahí estaban las habitaciones de huespedes y justamente ella tenía una habitación fija aquí.

Me sentía extremadamente nerviosa,_ Cristo santo,_ estaba temblando de los nervios, pero tomaría el consejo de Alice, no me iba a dar mala vida e iba a disfrutar del hermoso hombre **"regala orgasmos" **que se está alojando en la tercera planta de mi estúpidamente enorme casa, después me preocuparía por los porqués y los cargos de conciencia, además, mi mejor amiga tenía un punto a su favor, Carlisle después de cierto tiempo no iba a poder... _satisfacerme_, así que es mejor sacarle provecho a la situación.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, pero esta vez no cerré con el pestillo, estaba completamente segura de que él no entraría a mi habitación por su propia voluntad pero ya no le tenía miedo a la situación, ni mucho menos a él, sonreí satisfecha, creo que ahora lo que menos le tengo a él es miedo, me quité la ropa rápidamente y dejándola regada por el piso, me puse mi nuevo traje de baño, era de color rojo, con costura plateada y con tiras de amarre, les hice un pequeño lazo para amarrarlo a cada lado y los respectivos en mi cuello y en mi espalda, así es mas fácil soltarlo al momento de...

-Bella, estas lista? - levanté la mirada y vi a Alice entrar a la habitación con un lindo traje de baño rosa y un pareo semitransparente del mismo color amarrando en su cadera.

-Lista para la acción - contesté sonriendo, iba a ponerme el pareo pero Alice me detuvo.

-No, señora. nada de eso, es el momento de seducir, ahora bajemos - dijo aplaudiendo frenéticamente.

-Alice - la detuve cuando íbamos a salir de la habitación - y si él no nos ve en la piscina? habremos hecho todo esto para nada - murmuré algo seria, ella sonrió como si tuviera un plan en mente.

-No te preocupes, mientras tu pensabas en tu _sexy hijastro_ al vestirte, yo hice mi trabajo. .tu tranquila, tengo los puntos cubiertos - hice una pequeña mueca ante la palabra hijastro y una pequeña punzada de culpa se cruzó por mi mente, pero no, tenía que descartarla, hoy y lo que restaba de semana iba a disfrutar de este caliente, sexy y muy dotado hombre "que desafortunadamente es mi hijastro" contraatacó mi conciencia.

-Bien, iré a la cocina por unas botanas - le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras, Alice asintió y se fue a la puerta del partio directo a la piscina.

-BELLA, TRAE UNAS MARGARITAS, HAY QUE CELEBRAR LA SOLTERÍA - Gritó Alice desde el patio, fruncí el ceño al oir sus gritos, "soltería?" quien demonios está soltero? si ella lo estuviera, no hubiera desordenado su oficina follando con Jasper.

Decidí no prestarle atención a eso, dentro de un momento le preguntaría quien a vuelto a ser soltero, se que Rose tampoco lo está, esta sería una estupenda tarde de chicas si llamara a Rose, pero se que ella no aprobaría esto que estoy por hacer, y es como dice Alice, aun soy joven, con un maldito futuro prometedor y siempre he sido algo alocada **"reservada y cuidadosa en ciertos puntos"** pero alocada, supongamos que esto que haré es la ultima locura de mi vida, ya después de esto, envejeceré veinte años para estar con Carlisle nuevamente.

Preparé un par de bocadillos con sandwich, saqué unas papas, puse unos _cupcake_ que a Alice tanto le fascinan y preparé las dos margaritas, Alice volvió a pegar otro grito apurándome y bufé, esta enana es demasiado exasperante, se supone que debería hacer algo para que Edward baje y nos vea. **"y si no está en la casa?" **no había pensado en eso, quizás salió para no verme como lo hice yo, pero... fui yo la que salió huyendo, **"él debe estar aquí, debe verme, comerme con la mirada y ser un salvaje como en la mañana"**

Tomé la bandeja de botanas, puse las dos margaritas encima y salí a paso lento con cuidado de no tirar nada, en realidad solo me importaba ver si Edward bajaba las escaleras mientras yo salía al patio, pero lamentablemente no lo hizo, seguí mi recorrido hasta el patio y vi a Alice recostada en las tumbonas que estaban en el otro extremo de la piscina, justamente el mas lejos, por que demonios se empeñaba en recostarse en las tumbonas mas alejadas de la entrada de la casa? si Edward sale... ni se percatará de nuestra presencia. **"maldita enana" **llegué hasta donde estaba y puse la bandeja en la mesa pequeña entre las sillas donde Alice se hallaba recostada y me senté a su lado.

-Alice, por que te sentaste en las mas alejadas de la entrada? - pregunté molesta mientras me recostaba a su lado en la otra tumbona.

-Bella, deja de desesperarte, se lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí - dijo sonriendo dulcemente, pero había cierta picardía en sus palabras - Bella! los cupcakes de tu tía - dijo Alice viendo los pastelillos en la bandeja - sabes que los amo.

-Se que te gustan. Me los mandó hace dos días, vi la nota en el refrigerador, lastimosamente el único familiar vivo que me queda vive al otro lado del país, - murmuré con cierta nostalgia, ella vive en Fork's pero es como si viviera al otro lado del mundo, no le gusta viajar mucho y es algo... ermitaña.

-Lo se, ni siquiera vino a tu boda, pero me encanta cuando íbamos a visitarla. Engordé cinco mugrosos kilos en una semana en Fork's, puedes creerlo? - preguntó con indignación - fue mas fácil adquirirlos que perderlos - murmuró con cierta molestia.

-Callate, Alice - murmuré sonriendo y tomé un sorbo de mi margarita - no te quejaste al subir esos kilos - además, ya los bajaste, olvida eso.

-Cierto, pero ahora con esto - miró el cupcake en su mano y lo mordió - subiría todos los kilos hasta parecer ballena, con tal de comerlos todos los días.

-Tonta - murmuré bajo y ella sonrió - Alice... cuando harás tu magia? pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Parece que alguien está ansiosa - dijo mientras bailaba sus cejas, miró la hora en su reloj de mano y sonrió - en exactamente dos minutos, tu adonis estará aquí - dijo poniéndose la gafas de sol y se recostaba tomando su margarita.

-Dos minutos? como puedes ser tan especifica? - pregunté confundida sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bella, hice mi trabajo. mientras tu te cambiabas revisé la casa, escuché una voz masculina en el estudio del tercer piso como si estuviera hablando por teléfono con alguien, te grité lo de las margaritas desde aquí afuera para que supiera que estabas en tu casa con una amiga y me senté de este lado porque estamos justo frente a su balcón - abrí los ojos sorprendida y ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Alice, eres una genio! - exclamé y cuando iba a voltearme para ver a su balcón, Alice me detuvo sin moverse de su asiento.

-No! - exclamó y me quedé estática - él está asomado en el balcón viendo hacia nosotras, ahora recuestate lentamente y deja tu estomago al descubierto, no pongas tus manos en el. - miré a Alice y me di cuenta de porqué tenía los lentes de sol puestos, ella podía verlo y con los lentes podía disimular - **"Santísimo orgasmo consagrado" **que bello es ese hombre, no se como no te lo follaste antes exclamó mi mejor amiga en un tono muy bajo.

-Callate, Alice - murmuré bajito.

-Tranquila, ya no está en el balcón, bajará en un momento - dijo mas que segura, me obligué a relajarme y tomé un poco mas de mi margarita, Alice hizo lo mismo y tomó otro cupcake.

Tal y como lo predijo mi loca y calculadora amiga, Edward** "orgasmico"** Cullen apareció por la puerta del patio vistiendo únicamente un mono azul oscuro, venia descalzo y sin camisa, su hermoso torso de lavadero, bien definido y duro se veía deliciosamente apetitoso, se me hizo agua la boca solo con imaginar pasar mi lengua por ahí. Edward miró a ambos lados de manera despreocupada y caminó hacia la piscina sin reparar en nuestra presencia, luego levantó la mirada y nos vio a las dos recostadas, puso esa pequeña sonrisa ladina y caminó hacia nosotras.

-Sigueme la corriente - dijo Alice rápidamente en tono bajo, Edward se acercó un poco mas y ella tomó su margarita - definitivamente, nada como brindar por estar soltera, joven y hermosa - dijo Alice sonriendo, tomé mi margarita y brindé con ella.

-Ciertamente, Alice - dije dándole un sorbo a mi copa.

-Señoritas - saludó Edward acercándose a nosotras, miró a Alice un momento y luego se detuvo a mirar mi cuerpo detenidamente, sentí como un exquisito escalofrío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, dejé de mirarle y le sonreí a Alice.

-Bella, por que no me dijiste que tenias un muy _sexy, guapo y caliente_ novio? - preguntó mi amiga mirando a Edward con picardía. Como demonios reacciono a eso? se supone que estoy casada y ella lo sabe. Edward la miró confundido y después me miró a mi, no supe que decir así que Alice continuó - bueno, también es culpa mía no saber - miró a Edward y continuó - apenas llegué ayer de Odessa, dos años allá es una catastrófica perdición, dejé a Bella abandonada todo este tiempo, por lo menos te tuvo a ti para llenar ese vacío, verdad?

-Claro que si, la cuidé muy bien - le respondió Edward sentándose a mis pies, puso una de sus manos en mi tobillo y la subió lentamente por mi pierna hasta mi rodilla, luego la volvió a bajarla, siguió con su trabajo mientras miraba a Alice - siempre que ella me quiera la cuidaré.

-Ammm, A... Alice? dije tratando de pensar - él... él es Edward, mi...

-Su novio - respondió él quizás pensando que diría que es mi hijastro.

-Un placer conocerte, Edward. Soy Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, desaparecida en acción - dijo sonriendo - Edward, podrías ponerme un poco de bronceador en la espalda? Claro, si a Bella no le molesta - dijo esta vez mirándome.

-No te molesta, cariño? - me preguntó Edward mirándome con dulce picardía, enarqué una ceja incrédula por su actuación y negué tranquilamente.

-No me molesta - Edward frunció un poco el ceño y se levantó de mi silla, Alice se levantó y se puso de espaldas a Edward, este tomó un poco de bronceador y le echó a Alice en la espalda de manera rápida. esta le agradeció con una sonrisa y volvió a recostarse.

-Por qué no le pones un poco de bloqueador a Bella, a diferencia de mi que me gusta broncearme, a Bella le gusta mantener su piel blanca, aunque imagino que ya sabias eso - comentó mi amiga recostándose boca abajo.

-Cierto, Cariño. - dijo Edward sonriendo hacia mi de manera sensual, _Cristo santo!_ ya me sentía mojada y ni siquiera me había puesto un dedo encima. - hay que cuidar tu deliciosa piel - susurró acariciando mi pierna nuevamente. Tomó el bloqueador solar y se sentó a la orilla de mi silla ponte de espaldas ordenó y yo como una tonta le obedecí. Pasó sus manos lentamente por mi espalda y mas que masajear, acarició todo a su paso, gemí suavemente sintiendo sus caricias, deslizó sus manos por mis hombros, siguió por los omoplatos y bajó lentamente, llegó hasta mi muy pequeño y sensual bikini y acarició por toda esa linea.

-Necesito otra margarita, ya vuelvo - dijo Alice levantándose de su silla, se supo su pareo y entró a la casa, Edward ni siquiera había despegados sus manos de mi cuerpo, él seguía acariciando y masajeando y yo estaba literalmente perdida entre sus caricias que ni siquiera le había respondido cuando se levantó.

-girate - esa simple palabra en ese tono de orden me estremeció el cuerpo, me di vuelta quedando acostada boca arriba, Edward me observó por un momento y se untó mas bloqueador en las manos, las pasó lentamente por mi estomago y luego bajó hacia mis piernas, se echó un poco mas y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, empezó a acariciar mis senos, o por lo menos la parte donde no cubría el traje de baño **"que era muy poco" ** sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su boca entreabierta mientras seguia tocando mis senos.

-Que... hamm.. que estas haciendo? - dije en un tono bastante bajo.

-Estoy poniéndote bloqueador para que no te quemes - dijo como si nada sin dejar de tocarme.

-estas tocándome los senos, deja de hacerlo murmuré bajo, tenía que ponerme algo difícil, no podía ponerle todo en bandeja de plata.

-Por qué tu amiga no sabe que estas casada? - preguntó masajeando esta vez mis muslos, lenta y suavemente desde la rodilla hasta casi rozar mi centro, me sentía agitada y me faltaba el aire, él maldito lo hacia a propósito.

-Ella está en contra de los matrimonios, no sabía que volvería tan pronto de Odessa, aun no se como decírselo. y tu por que le confirmaste que eramos novios? - pregunté molesta, en realidad estaba fingiendo esta molestia, quería saber que estaba pensando.

-Ella lo pensó así, no quise desilusionarla - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - además... me da la libertad de tocarte sin que te resistas - murmuró mas bajo mientras rozaba mi sexo con su pulgar, ahogué un gemido y él sonrió de lado - no lo reprimas, bebé. Sabes que me deseas - hizo a un lado mi bikini y sin aviso alguno hundió su dedo medio de un estocada en mi.

-Edward jadee aguantándome a los lados de la tumbona como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Estas exquisitamente mojada - susurró con esa voz ronca que me estremeció por dentro, movió lentamente su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo tocando ahí... ese maldito punto que ningún hombre encontraba, ese puñetero _punto g_ que tanto anhelamos que toquen los hombres, pero que ellos nunca encuentran. - me gustas mojada, nena - dijo mientras movía su dedo dentro y fuera de mi, la sensación era demasiado abrumadora y excitante, estaba a punto de correrme cuando... el muy maldito sacó su dedo.

-ha! - jadeé quejándome, estaba a punto de tener un súper orgasmo y él... me lo impidió. Edward llevó su dedo a su boca y gemí, era la segunda vez que lo veía hacer eso y no dejaba de excitarme, acaso este hombre no entiende los estragos que hace en mi con esas simples acciones? o quizás si es consciente y por eso lo hace, para volverme completamente loca.

-Eres _endemoniadamente_ exquisita, bebé. - dijo mientras dejaba de saborear su dedo con mi esencia - puedes llegar a ser una adicción. Que lastima que tu amiga esté aquí, podría hacer muchas cosas contigo.

-y desde cuando el que Alice esté aquí es un impedimento para ti? - pregunté con molestia - Soy la esposa de tu padre y eso ni siquiera fue un obstáculo para tus... juegos - bramé estresada. Se supone que no debería estar haciendo esto, no debería engañar a mi esposo pero este hombre están... malditamente tentador. Quiero hacer tantas cosas con él, ero en este momento una de las cosas que quiero es... Estrangularlo.

-tienes razón - dijo de manera seca mientras me miraba con sus ojos fríos - eso no ha sido un impedimento para mi. y creo que el que tu amiga esté aquí tampoco será un impedimento - cuando quise preguntar por que decía eso, él se levantó y me cargó cual costal de papas sobre su hombro para luego caminar dentro de la casa, de repente se detuvo y me di cuenta por qué.

-Edward, a donde llevas a Bella? - preguntó Alice con ese tono pícaro y juegueton en sus palabras.

-La llevo arriba, voy a tener un grandioso sexo salvaje con ella - le dijo este en su mismo tono, jadeé impresionada, por qué le decía eso a Alice?

-Bombon, que atrevido eres - le dijo Alice con falsa indignación, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando con esto.

-Estoy aquí, recuerdan? - bramé mirando unicamente la sensual, tersa y deliciosa espalda de Edward, Alice rió y él medio una nalgada.

-Callate - ordenó y simplemente cerré la boca - Te nos unes o esperas en la piscina? - preguntó Edward a Alice. esta jadeó al igual que yo y me asustó la espera de su respuesta, a veces Alice puede ser algo... loca.

-No, gracias. Los espero en la piscina, tardense todo lo que quieran - Edward siguió caminando dejando atrás a Alice, alcé un poco la mirada y vi a Alice murmurar un inaudible _"diviertete"_ mientras se iba con otra margarita hacia el patio, el escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi a Edward subir las escaleras, estaba ansiosa y excitada, iba a tener el mejor y mas salvaje, animal y brutal sexo con el Edward orgasmico Cullen.

-Consagrado Señor, dame fuerzas... _y muchas ganas._

00000000000000000000

**HOLAAAA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO SÚPER CAPI DE MI SÚPER HISTORIA DE SÚPER SEXO CON SU SÚPER ESPOSO Y SU SÚPER HIJO... JEJEJE**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RW Y SUS... ESOS DE... FAVORITOS Y ESO... (AUN NO SE COMO FUNCIONA BIEN ESE ASUNTO, SOY "RELATIVAMENTE" NUEVA EN****_ FANFICTION_****) IGUAL GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO, OPINIÓN, CRITICA POSITIVA Y/O NEGATIVA, PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME, CON GUSTO LEERÉ Y RESPONDERÉ...**

**PD: no sean tan malos... mi autoestima baja rápidamente. :) besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. historia completamente original.**

**Esta historia contiene lenguajes vulgar, explicito y muy... sucio. para todas aquellas personas que son fáciles de ofender, que sean MENORES DE EDAD, o que tengas problemas con este tipo de historias, por favor, atenerse de leerlas o hacerlo bajo su responsabilidad. RATE M Ó +18**

**00000000000000000000**

**MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO**

**00000000000000000000**

-Así era como quería tenerte desde un principio, nena - sentí un escalofrío subir por mi espalda cuando vi los oscuros y temibles ojos de Edward, el idiota me había lanzado a su cama de manera brusca, mientras él quedaba parado frente a mi al pie de la cama, su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios para remojarlos un poso y su mirada llena de deseo me recorrió el cuerpo entero, mi respiración estaba agitada **"maldita sea, por qué demonios no me ha tocado"** me sentía acalorada y muy necesitada.

-Que esperas - murmuré mientras me apoyaba con mis codos en la cama, él solo se dignaba a observarme, sino supiera que me desea, pensaría que no me hará nada, pero el enorme bulto entre sus piernas me dice que está mas que ansioso de hundirse en mi.

-Espero a que me digas que no podemos, espero a que me des una excusa barata de por qué no debo tocarte, espero a que pongas resistencia para hacerlo mas interesante - su voz era baja y ronca, solo pude morderme el labio para evitar soltar un gemido necesitado. En serio quería que me opusiera? maldición! solo quiero que me folle de la manera mas _brutal y cavernal_ que existe en este puto planeta.

-Ya dejate de juegos, Edward - bufé sentándome en la cama - sino vas a hacerlo simplemente dejame ir, ya me cansé de este estúpido juego de mierda, ya me cansé de resistirme - bramé mientras me levantaba de la cama, Edward atravesó su mano por mi estomago y me volvió a tirar a la cama, sonrió de lado y vi la maldad pura bailando con la lujuria en su mirada.

-eso era todo lo que quería saber, bebé - Edward sonrió y sin esperar nada se bajó el maldito mono, jadeé al darme cuenta que ni siquiera tenía _boxers_, su delicioso, duro y erecto pene estaba frente a mi, erguido y orgulloso, me relamí los labios mientras pensaba en lo delicioso que debe ser pasar mi lengua por toda su longitud. Edward se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcadas en mis muslos, empezó a deshacer los tirantes de mi_ bikini_ de manera lenta y tortuosa mientras me miraba a los ojos, era la primera vez que unos ojos podían intimidarme de tal manera que me sentía desnuda, no solo físicamente, sentía que podía ver mi alma.

-En serio vas a ser tan lento? - pregunté con burla e impaciencia.

-en serio quieres que sea rudo y malo contigo, nena? - preguntó mientras sacaba los dos pedazos de tela de mi y los tiraba al piso, cerré los ojos y gemí suave cuando sentí que dos de sus mágicos dedos acariciaba mi sexo lenta y suavemente.

-Si, joder. Quiero sexo rudo - brame subiendo un poco mis caderas para sentir mas fricción. Edward sonrió malisiosamente y acercó su cuerpo mas a mi.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, bebé - y sin mas adentró su lengua en mi boca, esto ni siquiera podía llamarse beso, era un total saqueo bucal, sus labios se movían sobre los mios con rudeza, mientras su lengua invadía cada rincón de mi boca, sus manos apretaron mis muslos y mis senos de manera brusca, era un dolor delicioso, creo que soy algo... _masoquista_ al decir que me gusta la forma en que me infringe dolor. - eres extremadamente adictiva, Isabella - murmuró de manera bruscas mientras descendía su boca hacia mi cuello, ahí mordió, lamió y chupó, imagino que varios marcas ha de haber dejado, pero _maldición_, como me gusta.

-Edward - gemí necesitando más de todo lo que me daba. Él bajó una de sus manos y sin aviso alguno hundió tres de sus dedos en mi - Maldición - gemí abriendo mas las piernas para recibir su deliciosa y milagrosa mano.

-Deliciosamente mojada, Isabella - gruñó mientras hacia presión con sus caderas en mi muslo, su deliciosa y dura erección se acariciaba a mi muslo y llegaba a mi vientre haciéndome estremecer por completo. grité de dolor y placer cuando Edward mordió mi pezón derecho al mismo tiempo que metía cuatro dedos en mi mojada vagina - mierda, Nena. Eres mi perdición. - sacó su mano de mi húmedo y empapado centro y metió sus dedos en mi boca - quiero que te pruebes, saboreate - ordenó y extasiada empecé a lamer sus dedos - tienes una boca deliciosa, propia de una buena mamada. Aun hay tiempo para eso - sacó sus dedos de mi boca y tomó mis manos.

-Que haces? - jadee al ver que con una de sus manos aprisionaba las mías sobre mi cabeza.

-No quiero distracciones - murmuró y sin previo aviso hundió su duro pene en mi, grite como desquiciada cuando lo sentí dentro y el gruño al hundirse por completo - puta madre, eres mas deliciosa de lo que imaginé - con su mano libre agarró mis piernas y las subió a sus hombros y empezó a embestirme de manera bestial mientras apretaba mi cadera, cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que mordí mis labios para no gritar de placer y dolor pero una sonora y fuerte nalgada me hizo chillar. - abre los ojos, maldita sea - bramó sin dejar de moverse - quiero que me veas cogerte como un animal.

-Mas, quiero mas - gemí fuertemente, Edward me dió otra dura, sonora y dolorosa nalgada para luego salir de mi. bufé molesta, no debería hacer eso.

-Date vuelta - sin pensarlo dos veces me giré quedando a cuatro patas - abre mas tus deliciosas piernas - ordenó e hice lo que dijo. tomó mis nalgas entre sus manos y las abrió dejando mi culo y mi coño a la vista - no sabes cuanto he fantaseado con hacer esto - susurró y sin mas hundió su lengua en mi coño empapado - deliciosa - el aliento caliente hizo que un escalofrío subiera por mi espalda y volviera a bajar para depositarse en mi culo. subió su lengua un poco mas y empezó a hacer círculos en la estrecha entrada de mi culo - eres virgen aquí atrás? - preguntó haciendo que su aliento me hiciera cosquillas.

-No - jadee a la espera de algún movimiento suyo, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, sus dedos, su lengua, su pene, lo que sea, pero lo necesito ya - maldita sea, follame ahora mismo - bramé descontrolada, él rió bajito y me nalgueó.

-me gusta que seas exigente. Aguantate bien pequeña, zorrita. voy a cogerte por ambos lados - Edward apartó mis nalgas y se hundió de una estocada en mi culo -_ PUTA MIERDA_ - gritó y yo solté un chillido de dolor que enseguida se transformó en lujuria y mas necesidad - estas malditamente apretada, quieres que te coja por ambos lados? - preguntó moviendose lentamente dentro de mi.

-Si, maldición, follame duro, quiero más, maldita sea - gemí apretando las sabanas, sentía mis piernas flaquear, pero no me rendiría hasta conseguir la puta liberación que necesitaba.

-Te has portado mal, has sido una puta de universidad... te gustan los_ trios_? - solo pude asentir mientras jadeaba y me apretaba hacia él buscando mas fricción - pues, haremos un trio con mi polla y mi mano, porque no dejaré que nadie mas ponga una mano en tu delicioso cuerpo - me sonó casi a una_ promesa o una advertencia_, pero en este momento solo quería que me follara hasta desfallecer, Edward empezó a hundirse en mi culo mas frenéticamente mientras introducía cuatro dedos en mi mojado coño.

-Ho si.! - gemí extasiada, las embestidas de Edward eran rudas, duras y bestiles, sus caderas chocaban con mis nalgas haciendo un exquisito ruido, al mismo tiempo hundía sus dedos en mi coño mojado y mordia mi espalda para despues lamer cada mordida, comod emonios podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez. - más! - exclamé echando mi culo hacia atras para sentirlo mas adentro.

-eres una putita cachonda - gruñó extasiado - veamos si te gusta así - sacó su ano de mi coño y me aguantó con ambas manos las caderas, se hundió de una estocada dura y profunda en mi culo para despues salir y hacer lo mismo con mi coño, volvió a salir para enterrarse en mi culo y luego de manera dura volverse a enterrar en mi coño - te gusta asi, bebé? - preguntó mientras gruñia con cada embestida.

-Si, me encanta. - gemí sintiendo que estaba muy cerca.

-di que eres mia, Isabella - ordenó hundiendose duro y rapido en mi coño solamente.

-No - jadee arqueando mi espalda para sentirlo mas adentro. Edward salió de mi y se bajó de la cama, lo miré con frustración, como mierda me deja asi.

-Bajate - me gustaba este Edward mandón, en cierta forma me sentía como dominada por uno de esos _BDSM_, aunque esto no es nada, comparado con esos... juegos. me bajé de la cama y de un empujón, me pegó a la pared, puso su mano entera en mi coño y me alzó haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas. Tomó su dura erección y la movió en mi entrada - _di que eres mi, Isabella_ - bramó mirándome a los ojos, vi rabia, deseo y lujuria en ellos. ni siquiera respondí, estaba perdida en su mirada - Maldita sea, di que eres mía - gruñó enterrándose hasta el fondo en mi causándome un poco de dolor, aprisiono mis manos sobre mi cabeza y mordió mi pezón.

-Soy tuya - gemí y lo escuché gruñir de manera grutural, fu un gruñido de satisfacción, volvió a embestirme de manera rápida, dura y hasta el fondo mientras atacaba mi boca y saboreaba cada rincón de ella.

-dilo de nuevo - ordenó esta vez metiendo su mano entre nosotros para masajear mi clítoris, una sensación poderosa se acumuló en mi vientre, estaba por llegar, Edward quitó su mano al ver que no decía nada - maldita sea, di que eres mía y que nadie mas que no sea yo te tocara en toda nuestra maldita vida - gruño molesto y me estremecí por sus palabras, miré sus ojos y vi esa misma oscuridad que buscaba la luz, también el deseo, la lujuria y..._ esperanza._ Edward empezó a moverse mas lento mientras su mirada seguía fija en la mía. Como negarle algo que deseaba con su alma, como negarle la luz que necesitaba, _como negarme a mi algo que también quiero,_ esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y el detuvo su movimiento pero sin salir de mi, acaricié su rostro de manera dulce y me deleité al ver que cerraba sus ojos para apoyar su mejilla en mi mano.

-Edward - llamé en un susurro, él abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente - soy completamente tuya y nadie que no seas tu me pondrá un solo dedo encima - murmuré decidida y sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos. La mirada de Edward se iluminó y pude sentir como se _enorgullecía_ por mis palabras, Edward me besó nuevamente, esta vez con desesperación y deseo contenido, movió sus dedos en mi clítoris mientras volvía a embestirme de manera frenética. Ambos gemimos con cada movimiento de Edward, estaba a punto de correrme, él se movió mas rápido y no lo aguanté mas.

-Vamos, Nena. Correte para mi, bañame por completo - gruñó para volver a tacar mi boca, mis gritos y gemidos fueron apagados por los labios de Edward cuando alcancé mi orgasmo, exploté de manera brutal, jamas había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte y placentero en mi vida. Él siguió empujando dentro de mi hasta que sentí su semen caliente, me mordió el hombro mientras ahogaba sus gemidos y luego me llevó a la cama, me acostó y luego él se acostó a mi lado, me atrajo hacia él y dejó un beso en mi frente - eres solo mía, Isabella. Recuerdalo siempre. Nadie te tocará jamas, solo yo - murmuró suavemente pero seguía sonando como una advertencia. - entendido? - lo miré durante un par de segundos, Edward es todo lo que una mujer puede desear, es hermoso, salvaje, pícaro, pero aun no se mucho de él, además, aun está el factor de **"soy la esposa de su padre"** como lidiar con eso? que puedo hacer, se supone que amo a Carlisle, pero... si lo amara de verdad, sería completamente fiel, nadie que no sea Carlisle debería de gustarme o atraerme, pero ver la mirada de ilusión y advertencia de Edward me hacer replantearme varias cosas y una de esas es el amor que siento por Carlisle, suspiré y sonreí levemente.

-Entendido - contesté firmando mi sentencia de muerte.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, POR SUS FAV Y RW Y ESO, CUALQUIER DUDA, PREGUNTA, OPINIÓN, COMENTARIO Y ESO, SIEMPRE SERAN BIEN RECIBIDOS...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOOO...**

**BESOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y original.**

**Esta historia contiene elementos de sexo explicito, escenas vulgares y lenguaje sucio... muy sucio.**

**Las personas que se ofendan fácilmente, por favor abstenerse de leerlo, y los MENORES DE EDAD... leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. esto está dicho para no crear problemas mas adelante y que la "imaginación" sádica del escritor no sea cohibida o censurada, también tenemos nuestros derechos.**

**EN FIN...**

**Rate M o +18**

**ENJOY!**

**_0000000000000000_**

**_MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO_**

**_0000000000000000_**

Me sentía como la perra mas zorra del planeta, Cristo! había follado con mi hijastro, había tenído el mejor de los orgasmos del mundo, santa mierda, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme corrido así de fuete jamas. Sentí la mano de Edward deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda, era tan reconfortante y delicioso que ya estaba pensando en quedarme dormida, me acurruqué mas en su pecho y él en respuesta me abrazó a él, olió mi cabello y depositó un beso en mi frente antes de arroparnos a ambos con la colcha impregnada de su fragancia.

-crees que tu amiga te haya escuchado? - preguntó luego de un rato de silencio - Yo creo que si, gemías bastante fuerte - murmuró con la voz algo ronca, enseguida recordé que estaba aquí arriba gracias a Alice y la había dejado completamente sola, me senté rápidamente y vi a Edward sonreír socarronamente.

-Alice - susurré haciéndome la preocupada - debe estar molesta por haberla dejado sola allá abajo.

-Tranquila, bebé - Edward se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano por mi espalda - yo hablaré con ella - el adonis hecho mortal que estaba frente a mi, se levantó completamente desnudo, se puso el mono solamente y al abrir la puerta para salir se agachó, se quedó un momento ahí, luego se levantó, se giró y caminó hacia mi - creo que no hay que pedirles disculpas a tu cachonda amiga.

-por que? - pregunté confundida, él estiró su mano y me dio un trozo de papel, era la letra de Alice.

_Conejitos fogosos, yo me retiro, escuchar sus gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer me han puesto a mil, creo que tengo una puta piscina en las bragas, iré a buscar a alguien que me baje este calentón, de preferencia rubio, ya sabes como me ponen los rubios de cabello largo, Belly. Follen mucho, besitos calientes para ambos.  
>Alice.<em>

-Valla - susurré algo apenada, Alice me había oído gritar poseída por el deseo y por este caliente hombre sexy. Escuché un gruñido bajo y miré a Edward.

-deja de morderte el labio sino quieres que te folle como un puto animal en celo - bramó mirándome fijamente, jadeé ante esa amenaza y no pude evitar morderme el labio con mas fuerza - tu lo pediste, muñeca.

Como león lanzándose encima de su presa, Edward vino a mi. Me empujó de manera brusca a la cama cayendo él encima de mi, invadió mi boca con su ávida lengua mientras con una mano apretaba mis muslos con rudeza, con la otra apretaba mi cuello, cualquiera pensaría que la presión que ejercía en mi traquea era para asfixiarme y matarme, pero no, la presión hacia que me faltara un poco el aire, pero era endemoniadamente deliciosa.

-Eres una maldita adicción, Isabella. sientes como me pones? - preguntó presionando su pelvis a mi pierna, maldición, ese hombre estaba mas duro que una roca. - quiero cogerte como una bestia.

-Hazlo, mete tu jodida polla en mi coño y follame hasta que no pueda caminar - no sabía de donde salían esas palabras, yo jamas fui una boca sucia, pero... maldición, como me encantaba.

-Abre tus ricas piernas y ofreceme tu delicioso coño, bebé - ordenó gruñendo, abrí mis piernas rápidamente y con mis dedos abrí mis pliegues enseñándole mi coño junto con mi clítoris expuesto, jamas me había sentido tan sucia y deseada en mi jodida vida. Miré a Edward y gemí sintiendo como mis fluidos bajaban por mi coño hacia mi culo, el ver a Edward sin el mono haciéndose la paja mientras me ofrecia, era mas que excitante, era una puta alucinación.

Después de unos segundos mas de mirarme, Edward me jaló las piernas dejándome a la orilla de la cama, él quedó parado frente a mi y tomándome duramente por las caderas, se hundió de una sola estocada en mi, grité fuertemente de dolor y de placer, su polla llegó hasta el final de mi útero y la forma dura en la que se hundió hizo que me doliera hasta el alma, pero valía la pena, cada maldito dolor de sus profundas estocadas con su grande y dura polla, valía la pena.

-Estas jodidamente rica - gruñó mientras me embestía rápido y duro, no podía dejar de gemir y gritar, me estaba llevando al puto nirvana, sus manos apretaban con rudeza mis piernas y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás mientras embestía. - jamas vas a ofrecerte a nadie que no sea a mi, solo abrirás tus deliciosas piernas para mi y solo seras una putita zorra en mi cama, entendido?

-si... si... - jadeé extasiada, haría lo que él quisiera con tal de sentirme así.

-eres mi deliciosa zorrita, te gusta como te follo, putita? - preguntó en un gemido ronco.

-Si, Edward... quiero.. quiero mas... quiero mas - gemí extasiada, me faltaba poco para conseguir la maldita liberación.

-Me pone mas duro cada vez que pides mas, eres una zorrita, cariño. una deliciosa putita al ofrecerte a mi. - gruñó inclinándose hacia mi, ralentizó sus embestidas y me miró directo a la cara - mirame - murmuró pero yo estaba presa del deseo y el éxtasis que no le presté atención. Sentí una dura nalgada que me hizo gritar.

-Edward! - jadee quejándome del delicioso escozor que sentía.

-Cuando te diga que me mires, lo haces - bramó apretándome el cuello - sin protestas, ahora mirame mientras te follo como un maldito poseso. - sus embestidas fueron brutales, bestiales y jodidamente deliciosas.

-Edward... me corro - gemí y él gruñó en respuesta mientras con su pulgar jugaba con mi clitoris, empecé a gritar y a retorcerme.

-Puta mierda! - gruñó hundiéndose en círculos - estas cada vez mas estrecha, me voy a correr, muñeca. - Edward jugó con mi clítoris y no pude mas, grité su nombre mientras me corría, Edward gruñó y dos estocadas después lo sentí correrse dentro de mi. - jodido placer - gimió mientras caía sobre mi, apoyó su cara entre mis sensibles pechos y dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado, aun seguía dentro de mi y me estaba aplastando con su peso pero no quería moverle, me gustaba tenerlo asi.

-Edward? - llamé luego de un rato de silencio, me encontraba acariciándole su sedoso y alborotado cabello mientras el ronroneaba en mi pecho.

-Ummm.? - contestó sin siquiera moverse. Suspiré y me atreví a preguntar.

-Por que haces esto? - susurré algo cohibida, sabía de antemano que él podría reaccionar mal, gritarme o.. hacerme daño, pero... estoy demasiado intrigada. Él levantó la cabeza y me miró confundido mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Hacer, que? - preguntó mirándome fijamente con semblante serio.

-Esto! - nos señalé a ambos - Edward, sabes bien que estoy casada con tu padre, no deberías... no deberíamos hacerle esto, está mal - él se levantó y se sentó y me miró durante un rato, esta vez me sentí pequeña, cohibida y como si hubiera cometido un grave error. Me senté lentamente frente a él y me tapé con la sabana, él frunció el ceño pero siguió en la misma postura.

-Bella... - pasó la mano por su cabello y después de suspirar me miró - jamas pretendí hacer esto, en realidad no sabía nada de Carlisle desde que tenía veinte años. Y verte enfrentarme con un palo de golf y apenas un babydoll que cubría nada, te deseé. Iba a dejarte en paz cuando me dijiste que estabas casada con él pero... maldición, Isabella! eres casi veinticinco años menor que él, Cristo, eres menor que yo que soy el hijo, es extraño en muchos sentidos y... - me miró fijamente a los ojos, vi anhelo y... esperanza en ellos - eres perfecta para mi.

-Edward... se que esto ha sido... excitante y embriagador, pero Carlisle volverá pronto y yo..

-me prometiste ser solo mia - murmuró molesto interrumpiéndome, miré sus ojos, se veia triste, molesto y esa oscuridad buscando luz que tanto me ha abrumado.

-Yo... - Edward se acercó, tomó mi barbilla y hundió su lengua en mi boca, gemí ante su invasión pero él rompió el beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto y deleite.

-No puedes romper esa promesa. Eres solo mía, Isabella. - se detuvo un momento a mirarme y luego continuó - Dime que no te acostaras con Carlisle, dime que solo seras mía, dime que me amas como yo te amo - Ahogué un jadeó de impresión y lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, esto va mas allá de lo que mi retorcida imaginación puede inventar.

-Tu me.. me...

-Te amo, Isabella - contestó serio y con toda la seguridad del mundo - se que es poco tiempo y que no debería pero... no puedo evitarlo. Te necesito siempre a mi lado, necesito todo de ti.

-Esto es demasiado - susurré para mi misma mientras me abrazaba a mis piernas. Como demonios procesaría toda esta información, Edward... mi hijastro... el hijo de mi esposo... el hombre que me ha follado como bestia posesa... dice que me ama... no puedo creerlo.

-Se que te lo estoy diciendo sin anestesia, la situación no ayuda y... no estas soltera. pero eso puede arreglarse, un cambio de nombres en un papel y eres mía, al cabo.. yo también soy Cullen.

-Hablas de... Casarme contigo? - pregunté histérica - que demonios te pasa por la cabeza, Edward? apenas y te conozco, solo se tu nombre y que eres un jodido ninfomano, pero casarnos? estas malditamente demente.

-No lo estoy - se abalanzó sobre mi, presionándome entre su cuerpo y el colchón, agarró mis manos y las aprisionó encima de mi cabeza mientras que con la otra apretaba mi cuello sin hacer mucha presión. - quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos, de todas las formas y frente al mundo. Tu matrimonio con Carlisle es una jodida mierda, si lo amaras jamas hubieras estado conmigo, sabes que me prefieres a mi, bebé.

-No voy a negar que te deseo pero... No.. No se si te amo, es muy pronto y...

-Bien - bramó interrumpiéndome mientras se levantaba y me miraba con rabia contenida. - tienes cinco días para elegir, Isabella - me miró detenidamente y suavizó un poco su expresión - cuando Carlisle vuelva hablaré con él, para eso vine a América, después me iré para nunca volver - se acercó rápidamente y dejó un beso fugaz en mis labios - tienes hasta entonces para elegir.

-que? - susurré mirándolo algo asustada, una puta semana para saber que mierda siento por él y para saber si elegiré a uno de ellos. Es una jodida mierda, estoy casada, él es su hijo. Maldición! en que me metí.

-Tu decides, caramelo. _Tu esposo o su hijo_ - murmuró seriamente mientras se señalaba a sí mismo para luego levantarse de la cama, tomó el mono en su mano y salió de la habitación.

-Menuda mierda... - suspiré molesta mientras veía por donde él se había ido - _mi esposo o su hijo._

**0000000000000000000**

**HOLA HOLAAAAA, AQUI LES DEJO EL REGALO DE NAVIDAD. EXACTAMENTE A LAS 3:12 am DEL 25 DE DICIEMBRE, SE QUE MUCHOS ESTAN CON SUS FAMILIAS Y ESO PERO... YO NO. SOY UN JODIDO "GRINCH" QUE ODIA LA JODIDA NAVIDAD, ASI QUE ESCRIBO PARA PASAR EL TIEMPO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS RW Y LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, ME ENCANTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**ahora pregunto.**

**QUIEREN QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SEA UN POV EDWARD O SIGO CON BELLA.? **

**USTEDES DECIDEN, SUS MENSAJES ME DIRAN, YO ESTARÉ PENDIENTE Y DEPENDIEDO DE USTEDES... ESCRIBO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**besoooooos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Historia completamente original.**

**Esta historia contiene elementos de lenguaje, sexo y violencia que no pueden ser presenciados por menores de edad, todo aquel que se ofenda fácilmente puede abstenerse de leerlo, conste que aviso que es de lenguaje explicito, vulgar y con escenas eróticas, aquellos que sean menores de edad lo leerán bajo SU propia responsabilidad, el escritor no se hace cargo de padres expiatorios, ni castigos justificado hacia estos por tener la mente sucia y leer este tipo de historias.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen su Pov Edward, espero les guste.**

**Repito...**

**RATE: M**

**+18**

**ENJOY.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**0**EDWARD POV

**0**

Esta situación me está sacando de quicio, hace dos días que Isabella no me hablaba, no me veía, hasta me evadía dentro de la misma casa, _por un demonio!_ me habia follado a esa mujer por cada orificio de su cuerpo y ahora me evitaba alegando con aires moralistas que yo soy el hijo de Carlisle y no puede engañarlo... Por que mierdas no me dijo eso antes de tomarla en la cocina y hacerla correrse con mis manos? o por qué no me lo dijo cuando la lleve a rastras a mi habitación bajo su voluntad y la follé como una bestia? esa mujer es un total desastre, aun no entiendo por que se casó con Carlisle si ese viejo le dobla la edad y es un... sensible anticuado y se que ella no es para nada del tipo sensible.

Que puedo hacer? necesito que Isabella se quede conmigo, necesito que esa mujer me quiera, me ame, que me necesite para vivir, para respirar, necesito que no deje de pensar en mi ni un instante, que sea capaz de dejar a Carlisle sin una pizca de escrúpulos para irse conmigo. Está claro que después de que hable con Carlisle me iré y si es con Isabella, es mucho mejor. Pero que _mierda_ pueso hacer para que esa mujer esté loca por mi? pensé que la tenía, pensé que cuando la hice mia en mi habitacion y al decirle que la amaba ella caería, pero al parecer me equivoqué, es mas dura de lo que pensaba, es obvio que el _perfil_ que me dio Tanya de ella antes de venir a Boston no estaba del todo completo.

Miré mi brazo ahora sin la venda y pude ver que estaba cicatrizando bastante bien, aun tenía los puntos que me hizo Isabella y sonreí al darme cuenta que la chica no era ninguna damisela en peligro como decía en su perfil, _no, claro que no,_ esa chica es toda una fiera que se defiende a como de lugar. Su perfil también decía que ella era recatada y vestía de manera correcta, pero ver a esa mujer primero en babydoll, en ropa diminutamente deportiva y en un misero bikini de bañador, me estoy dando cuenta de que ella no es nada de lo que leí antes de salir de Londres y en cierta forma me gusta. Ahora la pregunta del millón...

**_Que mierda hago para que Isabella me ame?_**

Será que necesito el típico _Romanticismo_ para que ella caiga? es decir, los chocolates, las flores, dulces sonrisas y... esas mariconadas? no creo que pueda hacer eso, no es mi fuerte, quizas... quizas a ella le guste mas el estilo del _chico malo,_ es el que mas me va y hasta ahora a ella le ha gustado la forma ruda en la que la he tratado_._ _quizas por eso no termina de caer a mis pies, porque soy muy rudo_. Malditos dilemas de _conquistas_, tengo que hacer algo, Su perfil ahora no es de mucha ayuda y solo me quedan tres días para que regrese Carlisle y ella decida quedarse con él en vez de irse conmigo, por que demonios Tanya no...

-Tanya... - susurré al tener esa epifanía, saqué mi teléfono rápidamente y marqué la linea internacional.

-_Presidencia Cullen co, habla Tanya_ - su voz neutra me saludo como hace con cada llamada que llega a su telefono de escritorio.

-Habla Edward - murmuré mirando como estudiantes se relajaban en la grama del enorme campo de Hardvard, no quería estar en esa estúpida casa, ya tenía mas de dos horas sentado en una banca deleitándome con el caminar de las hermosas universitarias.

-Señor Cullen. a que debo su llamada? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Tu... eres una mujer, no! - dije divagando un poco mientras pensaba en Isabella e imaginaba como se vería en esta fase de universitaria sexy

-Pues... Gracias por notarlo, señor - dijo en tono sarcástico. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres a mi al rededor que no se moría por estar en mi cama, en realidad es la primera secretaria que no ha conocido mi polla, y no es por que sea fea o vieja, es que Tanya a sus 28 años, rubia, con cuerpo escultural y grandes tetas, prefiere en su cuerpo las manos de una mujer que la polla de un hombre _"puta lesbiana calienta pollas" _me hubiera encantado tenerla en mi cama pero es una increíble secretaria y muy eficiente, por algo _Dios_ la hizo amante de los coños.

-No lo dijo por que te gusten los coños, Tanya. Lo sabes - dije rodando los ojos, con ella hasta era fácil hablar de todo, podíamos decir cualquier cosa, desde la religión hasta lo mas bajo del sexo asqueroso y era como si habláramos del clima - lo digo porque necesito un consejo.

-Usted dirá - contestó tranquilamente.

-Necesito conquistar a una mujer, que me recomiendas? - pregunté de una, no me gustaba andarme mucho por las ramas.

-Bueno, eso depende del tipo de mujer. No todas quieren lo mismo sabes? es decir, a mi me gustan las rosas rojas y las trufas, con eso cualquier mujer me tendría sus pies, a parte de llevarme a un restaurante indio, adoro la comida con especias. Pero Zafrina es diferente. - dijo pensando un poco.

-y que le gusta a tu caliente novia? - pregunté sabiendo que le enfurecía que viera a Zafrina de manera lujuriosa.

-Cullen, si sigues así no te diré nada - amenazó en un tono bajo, casi parecido al mio.

-Vale, lo siento. Continua - dije riéndome, siempre podía ser _normal_ con Tanya, ella era como... un amigo mas.

-Bien, a Zafri no le gustan las flores, ella es mas de _Dime que sientes y vamos al sexo_, tampoco le gustan los restaurantes caros, es mas de _McDonald's y Starbucks_.

-Vale, ha te he cogido la información, ahora dime como demonios conquisto a Isabella? - pregunté de una vez, escuché su risa al fondo y gruñí molesto.

-Que genio! - murmuró con sarcasmo - dejame ver... - escuché que tecleaba un poco - aja! aquí está. Le gustan las fressias, el chocolate blanco, la musica clasica, las cenas a la luz de la luna, no le gustan los restaurantes caros, odia a los paparazzis y es fanatica del café cargado.

-bien, lo tengo. alguna comida preferida? - pregunté serio, quizas una cena estaría bien.

-Los Kebbabs de cordero... Valla a ella también le gusta la comida india, es mas... es fanática de la cultura y la religión Indú... Por que no revisas su armario

-para que, Tanya? - pregunté confundido.

-Si a ella le gusta tanto esa cultura, debe tener aunque sea un _zareé_ en su guardarropa, tonto - dijo como si fuera la mas obvio del mundo, fruncí el ceño confundido.

-Hablame en español, Tanya. Que mierda es un _Zareé_? - pregunté molesto.

-_Alaá_, por qué los hombres son tan tontos - dijo mas para sí misma que para mi - un _zareé_ es un vestido que usan las mujeres Indú, si ella tiene uno, planea una cita en un restaurante Indú, puedo mandarte la dirección de uno que queda en el centro de Boston. Si lo tiene comprate una _Kurta_ y llevala.

-Maldición, Tanya. que mierda es una _Kurta_? - bramé levantándome del banco cuando vi a Isabella salir por la puerta grande de _Hardvard_ con una falda corta negra, mallas color crema, bota blancas y una blusa blanca y sobre todo esto una bata de laboratorio, la muy maldita es todo un pecado hecho realidad, me moví de ahí hacia uno de los arboles mientras escuchaba a Tanya.

-Una _Kurta_ es un traje Indú de hombre, has lo que te digo, llevala a un restaurante Indú y veras como cae a tus pies. Espero que vuelvas junto con a esa chica. Me has hecho trabajar demasiado para quitarle la mujer a tu padre, no hagas que mi trabajo hay sido tiempo perdido - murmuró en una advertencia, miré a Isabella irse hacia un mercedes donde la estaba esperando un tipo enorme y musculoso. El enorme tipo la abrazó dándole vuelta por los aires y pude ver su braguita negra de encaje, sentí un tirón en mi polla, la muy mierda se estaba levantando. Gruñí cuando vi que este tipo le daba una nalgada y ella reia alegremente montándose en el auto de él - Edward... Edward, estas ahí?

-Te llamo luego - corté la llamada y salí corriendo hacia la camioneta que me dejó usar Isabella por los días que estuviera aquí, tenía que seguir ese auto.

La muy _perra_ no iba a venirme con moralidades cuando estaba de juegos de manos con un tipo diferente, ahora si que estaba furioso, por la memoria de mi madre iba a hacer que Isabella se fuera conmigo, por las buenas... o por las malas. ella no arruinaría mi maldito plan, pasé varios meses organizándolo y ella no me lo echaría a perder, iba a destruir la felicidad de Carlisle, iba a destruir su vida, iba a arruinar todo lo que él creo, iba a acabar con él y sabía cual es su punto débil, ella era su reina, su escudo y para matar al rey, tiene que caer la reina.

-Isabella... tu eres la pieza principal de mi plan. Si te destruyo a ti... Carlisle caerá - susurré con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el auto del tipo estacionaba frente a la casa - Terminemos este juego, _reinita._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**0**

**HOLAAAAAAAAA...**

**Ok, no quieran matarme, descuartizarme y/o torturarme a golpes. **

**Que tal les ha parecido este capi? que creen que pasara? **

**SE HAN IMPRESIONADO CON LAS INTENSIONES DEL VERDADERO EDWARD? NO SE LOS ESPERABAN, CIERTO?**

**Diooooos! hasta yo me odio un poco, espero que les haya gustado y diganme si quieren que siga con el POV BELLA o si le sigo a otro POV EDWARD? **

**se que han quedado intrigadas, me gustaría saber que piensan.**

**besitos y abrazsos**

**y... Gracias por sus Rw y Fav.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Historia completamente original.**

**Esta hstoria contiene elemento de sexo apto solo ara mayores de edad, el enguaje es muy explicito y las escenas bastante grafica, asi que al que no le guste este tipo de historias, por favor abstenerse de leerla y todo aquel menor de edad, lo leerá bajo su consentimiento.**

**Repito NO es apto para menores o para los que se ofenden facilmente.**

**Rate M ó +18**

**0000000000000000**

**MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO**

**0000000000000000**

-Emett, no se que hacer, eres mi mejor amigo, por favor, tienes que darme un consejo coherente - supliqué mientras le miraba con ojitos de borrego. Estabamos sentados en una de las mesas de la piscina mientras nos tomabamos unas Heiniken.

-Con calma, Bells. Necesito que me expliques el asunto mas lentamemte, aun no creo lo que me contaste - murmuró un poco burlon.

-Emett McArty - le regañé - deja de hacerte el idiota y dime que mierda hacer con este maldito dilema - exclamé mirandolo con rabia.

-Huy que genio - dijo tomando un sorbo, puso la botella en la mesa, reposó sus codos en esta y me miró - Bella, no se que quieres que te diga. Es una desición que solo tu debes tomar, yo diría que te fueras con el ardiente chico del sexo, pero sería hipotetico, estas casada con Carlisle, tendrías que quedarte con él.

Me quedé mirando por un momento a Emett y a su extraña expresion de "estoy pensando" él me miró, frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza mientras me estudiaba un poco, no me gustaba que Emett me mirara de esa forma, él podía leerme y saber que estoy pensando con solo mirarme, asi que miré hacia la piscina y le di un sorbo a mi cerveza mientras pensaba que hacer con este enrredo de vida. Se que debería quedarme con Carlisle, es mas que obvio, es mi esposo, pero Edward... Con él la vida es mas excitante y en cierta forma me siento... viva con él.

-La pregunta era solo hipotetica. Verdad, Isabella? - preguntó Emett luego de unos segundos de silencio, lo miré y vi confusion y molestia en su mirada.

-Yo.. hammm.

-Isabella! - exclamó él en forma de regaño - como es posible que le hagas eso a Carlisle. - murmuró con el ceño muy fruncido - eres brillante! - levanté la mirada para verlo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Bella, Yo estuve de acuerdo con mi Rosi en tu matrimonio porque me amenazó con dejarme sin sexo por un mes, pero siempre estuve de parte de Alice. Carlisle es muy mayor para ti, tu aun eres joven y.. Vamos! tu hijastro es mayor que tu. que te dice eso?

-Que soy bastante madura para mi edad? - pregunté confundida por su sinceridad.

-No, Bella. que cometiste un error al casarte con Carlisle, es obvio que estabas interesada en su genética, pero no exactamente en la del padre, sino en la del hijo.

-Pero yo amo a Carlisle - le dije seriamente.

-Si lo amaras como de verdad se ama, no te hubieras acostado con su hijo. Piensalo, Bells. Carlisle no es para ti.

-Pero no se si...

-Hola, Bella - giré mi cabeza rápidamente sorprendida al ver a Edward caminar hacia mi con su andar sexy, un jean deslavado y una camisa blanca abierta en los primeros dos botones y doblada hasta sus codos.

-Edward - susurré algo asustada, tenía dias evadiendolo y ahora viene a aparecerse justo con Emett aqui. Tenía que haber sido mas prudente, decirle a Emett que me llevara a otro lado.

-Asi que tu eres Edward - murmuró Emett en tono burlon mientras lo veia, se que me puse roja y de todos los colores del arcoiris, Emett iba a soltar la lengua, va a decir algo "gracioso" para él y Edward se va a burlar de mi. mierda, mierda y mas mierda.

-Lo soy - contestó este bastante serio - y tu eres? - preguntó enarcando una ceja algo molesto.

-Emett McArty, el hermano de Bella... y tu futuro cuñado - contestó Emett y enseguida lleve mis manos a mi cara, aparté un poco mis dedos para ver entre ellos y pude ver a Edward enarcar ambas cejas algo sorprendido.

-No me digas. Asi que la dulce y encantadora Bella te dijo que somos novios? - preguntó él acercandose un poco mas para acariciar mi espalda.

-No seas idiota - dijo Emett rápidamente - se que eres el hijastro, por quien me tomas? Pero nunca aprobé su casamiento con tu padre - le dijo mas serio esta vez.

-Emett.. - murmuró Edward acercandose a él para tenderle la mano - creo que seremos grandes amigos - vi esa mirada picara y pude darme cuenta que había algo de maldad en él. - te gustaría ir por un trago... amigo? - preguntó con esa sonrisa ladina.

-Amigo, sino intentas seducirme con gusto aceptaré - contestó mi mejor amigo levantandose para irse.

-Emett! - exclamé molesta - se supone que estarias aqii por mi, para... ayudarme - murmuré molesta y bastante soprendida.

-Ya te di mi opinion, aunque... - miró a Edward y frunció el ceño - como dicen los doctores "necesito una segunda opinion" en este caso voy a "dialogar" con mi nuevo amigo, ya sabes, para saber sus verdaderas intenciones. - miro a Edward y este enarcó una ceja - no te molesta, amigo?

-Para nada. Quieres lo mejor para ella, estas haciendo el papel de padre sobreprotector, te entiendo - contestó Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, se me hizo demasiado extraño.

-Me agrada, Bella - Emett se me acercó y me dio un beso en la frente - nos vemos en un rato, preciosa. - él se apartó y Edward se acercó a mi, sin siquiera pensar que Emett estaba aqui, me tomó por la barbilla y planto un suave y dulce beso en mis labios dejandome aturdida.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, gatita. - me guiñó un ojo y deoues de mirarme unos simples segundos con bastante picardia, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Emett y salieron de la casa.

-Que mierda acaba de pasar? - me pregunté aun aturdida, ahora si que me iba a vover loca. Me levanté rápidamente de la silla y sentí un breve mareo, sacudí la cabeza y entré a la casa, tenía que llamar a Alice, con ella tenía que habar desde un principio, no con el tarado imbecil de Emett.

Caminé hasta la sala y tomé el telefono, me senté en el sofá y marqué el numero de Alice, lo tenía ma que memorizado, mi mejor amiga, la de los locos consejos podría ayudarme, sino supiera que Rosalie podría matarme, la llamaría a ella, ella si tendría un consejo sensato y cuerdo, me diría lo que debo escuchar, no lo que necesito escuchar y me brindaría su completo apoyo para hacer las cosas bien.

-Habla Alice - Contestó mi mejor amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

-All, necesito tu ayuda - murmuré seria mientras soltaba todo el aire contenido.

-Espera un momento - murmuró y segundos despues volvio a hablar - ahora si, cuentame, que paso? - preguntó mas seria.

-Alice... Edward me pidio que m fuera con él a Londres, que dejara a Carlisle. él se va en tres dias y no volcerá jamas - murmuré molesta.

-y cual es el problema? - preguntó confundida.

-QUE NO SE QUE HACER, ALICE! - exclamé casi en un grito.

-No habbias dicho que eso sería una aventura y que él sería un recuerdo y que cuando se fuera lo olvidarias? - preguntó recordando la concersacion de cuando me ayudó a seducirlo.

-Si, pero... Alice... Él me dijo que me ama - susurré bajando la cabeza, pegué mi frente a mis rodillas y gemí molesta.

-QUEEEEEEE - escuché dos voces diferentes en el mismo grito.

-Alice... - levanté la cabeza y miré a la nada - con quien estas? - pregunté asustada no queriendo conocer la respuesta.

-Isabella Marie Swan De Cullen, Que demonios quieres decir con que "te ama"? - La voz de Rosalie sonaba filosa y cortante.

-Rose - jadeé asustada.

-Si soy yo, estoy con Alice en el mall. queria ir a visitarte, pero esta enana no me ha dejado, ahora ya veo por que. Bella, con quien demonios te has estado revolcando? - preguntó con su voz fria y cortante.

-Rose, yo.. - como demonios le digo que me acosté con el hijonde mi esposo? es inconcebible.

-Tuvo sexo con el hijo de Carlisle - comentó Alice como si nada.

-Alice! - exclamé

-Que hiciste que? - preguntó Rose mas que molesta, estaba fúrica. - Isabella tu...

-Callate, Rose - le interrumpió Alice - tu te acostaste con Royce, el candente primo de Emett, seis meses despues de casarte - le reprendió la enana.

-Que? - pregunté asombrada.

-Callate, eso es pasado - bramó ella.

-Sigo aqui, saben? - dije con sarcasmo - Mierda! diganme que demonios hacer?

-Amas a Carlisle? - preguntó Rose

-Amas a Edward? - preguntó Alice casi al mismo tiempo.

-yo... Estoy confundida - contesté derrotada.

-Por que no vas a Seatle y le haces una visita sorpeesa a Carlisle. tienes sexo con él, van a algun lado, hablan de ustedes y asi ves con cual de los dos te sientes mejor y eliges - contestó Alice.

-No es tan simple - murmuré molesta.

-No, no es tan simple - bramó Rose - tengo que conocer a ese tipo - murmuró molesta - está en tu casa? tengo que ver cuales son sus intenciones.

-Seria bueno que lo conocieras. Está con Emett en algun bar, según Emett, iba a interrogarlo, pero sabes como es él, un niño al que convencen con un dulce.

-Voy a llamar a Emett e iré a donde estan y tu, has lo que dice Alice.

-En serio? -Preguntó la enana sin creer que Rosalie le diera la razón, jasta yo estaba impresionada.

-En serio - contestó la rubia, y hasta la imaginé rodando los ojos. - Bela, ve a por Carlisle. llega a donde esté, sorprendelo con tu llegada y disfruta un poco de él, si el hijo tiene buenas intensiones, te lo diré y podras elejir, sino, te quedaras con tu, muy fiel y adorado esposo, entendido?

-Entendido, jefa - sonreí mas tranquila. - Gracias, chicas. No se que haria sin ustedes.

-De nada - Dijeron ambas. Con una enorme sonrisa y ahora mas tranquila subí a mi habitación, tomé un pequeño bolso de mano y metí la ropa mas sexy que tenía, algunas lencerias de Vs, unos leggins, blusas con mucho escote, y algunos sueteres para el frio. Saqué mi telefono y marqué el numero del capitan.

-Señora Cullen, buenas tardes - saludó el capitan

-Marcus, buenas tardes. Podrías preparar el jeet y tenerlo listo en una hora?

-Cual será su destino?

-Seatle

-En media hora estará en el hangar, señora Cullen.

-Gracias, Marcus - corte el telefono y me decidi a camboarme de ropa, me puse un jean negro, una blusa manga larga blanca, unas botas negras y mi chaqueta negra. tomé mi bolso, mi celular y salí de la casa, vi que el mercedes estaba estacionado afuera, significa que Edward se fue con Emett en la cmioneta. Tomé las llaves del auto y me fui al aeropuerto, si es necesario ir al otro lado del pais para ver cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos, entonces lo haré.

Llegué al aeropuerto en cuestion de veinte minutos, cuando llegué al porton privado, bajé el vidrio y el vigilante despues de verme asintió dejando abrir el porton. Conduje hasta el hangar Cullen y tomando mi maleta de mano, me bajé del auto. Demetri, el copiloto, se acercó rápidamente hasta el auto y me quito la maleta mientras me saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza y se iba de vuelta al jeet.

-Señora Cullen - saludó Marcus al pie de las escaleras.

-Hola, Marcus. Estamos listos? - pregunté dulcemente.

-Solo falta su azafata, señora y... oh! ahí viene - giré mi cabeza para ver hacia donde veia Marcus envelezado, una hermosa rubia, con su cabello bien recogido, su traje blanco y una enorme sonrisa venía caminando con paso rápido hacia nosotros.

-Señora Cullen, siento la tardanza - saludó ella bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Heidi. - le dije con una suave sonrisa - ahora, si. Vamonos. - ambos asintieron y despues de que yo subí, subieron ellos dos, algo me decía que Marcus estaba mas que enamorado de Heidi, y como no estarlo, él es un hombre joven, quizas cuarenta años, bien parecido, cabelo negro corto y ozos azabache, ella quizas tiene cinco años menos que él, tiene al rededor de diez años trabajando para Carlisle, se que tienen mucho tiempo conociendose.

-les habla su capitan, abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar. el tiempo promete ser soleado el cielo despejado, será un tranquilo viaje hasta Seatle. - vi a Heidi sonreir como si recordaea algo lindo y se sentó en su asiento para abrocharse el cinturon, cuando sentí el jeet moverse hice lo mismo. Espero poder descubrir mis sentimientos en este estúpido viaje.

-Señora Cullen... Señora Cullen - abrí los ojos encontrandome con una sonriente Heidi frente a mi. - Ya hemos aterrizado, ha dormido todo el viaje.

-Ho! Gracias por despertarme - le dije con una suave sonrisa, tenía un dolor de cabeza del carajo y estaba mareada.

-Si me permite preguntar. Cuanto tiempo estaremos aqui, señora Cullen? - preguntó Marcus algo timido.

-No lo se. Quizas dos dias, quizas tres, no te pierdas, estaré llamandote - le dije dulcemente mientras Demetri me daba mi maleta. - abriguense bien, nos vemos pronto.

-Cuidese, señora Cullen - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. decidí irme por dentro del aeropuerto, el frio en Seatle es atroz, caminé por el pasillo con la inquisidora mirada de muchos hombres sobre mi, se que soy hermosa, deseable, siempre lo he sabido, ahora me pregunto... Por que no lo usé a mi favor antes? si, fui libertina, y... algo promiscua pero, nunca hice enfasis en mi belleza hasta ahora. No entiendo.

-Taxi! - exclamé y enseguida un vigilante me abrió la puerta del primer taxi que se detuvo frente a mi - al Fairmont Olympic Hotel, por favor - el hombre condujo tranquilamente por las calles frias y humedas de Seattle y veinte minutos despues me dejó frente al hotel, pagie al hombre y baje, caminé hasta la recepción y le sonreí a la chica.

-Señora Cullen - saludó ella dulcemente, ella me conocía, siempre que Carlisle o yo veniamos a Seattle, nos hospedabamos aqui.

-Hola, Rachel. Está mi esposo? - pregunté amistosa como siempre, he sabido que hay que tratar duramente a las personas que se lo merecen, pero tambien hay que ser dulce y amable con los que se aprecian.

-Si, señora - ella tecleó un momento y me tendió una llave magnetica - aqui está la llave. Piso diez.

-Gracias, Rachel - sin mas preambulo, tomé el ascensor y subí, el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso diez y cuando llegué a la puerta, la sensación de culpa me golpeó, que estaba haciendo? Había engañado a mi esposo, no solo lo había engañado, había tenído sexo con su hijo... el hijo que me juró amor, al que le prometí que ningún otro hombre me tocaría.

Que demonios estaba haciendo? Es decir, es mi esposo... Yo amo a mi esposo, por eso me casé con él, Edward fue solo un desliz del cual recordaré los sensuales momentos que pasamos, sus caricias, sus besos... Su amor. Pero él se irá, él hablará con Csrlisle en tres dias y luego se irá , jamas volverá y todo será como se supone debe ser, él jamas volvera a entrometerse en niestra vida, y yo seré feliz con Carlisle... hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Decidido, Bella. Tu decision es Carlisle - me dije sonriente. Gracias a Alice y a Rose pude pensar bien este asunto tan tonto.

Pasé la llave magnetica y entre, la habitacion o por lo menos el living estaba solo, había un bolso en el mueble y supuse que quizas mi adorado esposo necesita la mano de su mujer para ordenar sus cosas. Caminé por el living y deje mi bolso en el sofá, pasé por la cocina de la suit y habia algo cocinandose, eso si es extraño, Carlisle es un mal cocinero, salí a la sala y ci que todo estaba muy silencioso, raro, demasiado raro, miré mi reloj, las ocho de la noche marcaba este, Rachel me dijo que estaba.

-Carlisle? - llamé en tono bajito cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de la habitacion, no recibí respuesta alguna.

-Quedate acostado, yo ire a ver si está listo - me quede petrificada cuando vi a la persona salir de la habitacion, y es que no es cualquier persona, es sangre... es mi propia sangre, la unica familia que me quedaba en el mundo, la unica persona que consideré leal a mi, la unica persona, que ha pesar de no vernos siempre, confiaba plenamente en ella, esa persona salía de la habitacion unicamente con una sabana envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Bella - jadeó asustada.

-Tia Esme - susurré con la simple cara de poker, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, segundos despues salió Carlisle con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas y con una sonrisa que borró enseguida para mirarme con exagerado panico.

-Bella - susurró aterrorizado. En este momento lo supe, tenía que pasar para poderlo entender. En realidad no sentía nada, en realidad no lo amaba, Carlisle no era el indicado, es decir, él estaba aqui, visiblemente teniendo sexo con mi Tia Esme, la hermana de mi madre, y... no sentía nada, no había rabia, no había dolor, no había frustración ni odio, lo unico que sentía era tranquilidad, paz conmigo misma, el peso de mi engaño se fue, ambos no nos satisfaciamos, y enesto caimos, sonreí tranqiilamente y ellos me miraron mas aterrorizados.

-Bella yo... - Esme intentaba hablar pero sus palabras no salian.

-Bella yo puedo explicalo. Lo siento - intento acercarse a mi pero le detuve con una mano.

-La amas? - pregunté tranquilamente, él me miró algo triste y bajando la cabeza asintió.

-mas que a nada. - susurró.

-Lo amas? - pregunté a Esme y esta me miró con una triste sonrisa.

-Mas que a mi vida... Lo siento, cariño. Se que tu madre me pidio que cuidara de ti, que te protegiera pero yo...

-Tia... - murmuré cortandole sus palabras - esta bien, los entiendo y... los comprendo.

-En serio? - preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

-Si, Carlisle. Quiero que seas feliz, y ahora que ya me quite ese peso de encima por acostarme con Edward yo...

-QUE TU QUE? - gritó fúrico, su semblante cambió y se supo palido - Edward... - susurró - Edward, mi...

-Si, tu hijo. Está en tu casa. Lo lamento, por... acostarme con él, no sabes como sufrí por haberte engañado, los cargos de conciencia fueron... catastroficos para mi, Perdon.

-No hay nada que perdonar - contestó esta vez sonriendome mientras me abrazaba - pero, que hace Edward en casa? - preguntó confundido.

-Quiere hablarte de algo importante, aun no se que es. Deberías volver para que aclaren sus... asuntos.

-Yo... creo que debería irme - dijo Esme algo timida.

-No - le dije antes de que se fuera a vestir - Yo me iré. - los miré a ambos y sonreí - quiero que sean felices - luego miré a Carlisle - y tu... En el closeth estan los documentos de divorcio - él me miró confundido - no te ofendas, siempre estoy preparada para lo malo, estan en ua carpeta negra, ya estan firmados por mi.

-Tu que haras, Bella? - preguntó dulcemente.

-No lo se. Quizas vuelva a mi antigua casa a Forks, renuncie a Hardvard y al MIT, y... quizas recorra el mundo o... valla a Londres. - el sonrió complice.

-Amas a Edward? - preguntó confundido.

-No lo creo. Quizas... me gusta, pero no creo amarlo, me daré un tiempo para mi - lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla. - te quiero mucho, Carlisle y a ti tambien tia Esme. - al separarme de Carlisle me tambalee.

-Estas bien, cariño? - preguntó Esme seria - te ves palida.

-Estoy bien, yo solo...

-Bella! - la voz de Carlisle estaba lejos. Todo se volvió negro.

**000000ⁿ0000000000000000000000000**

**Holaaaaaaaaa, que les parecio? disculpen mi tardanza pero como recompensa les traje un capitulo mas largo.**

**Que piensan ahora? no se esperaban esto de Carlisle cierto? no soy la tipica escritora predecible, creanme.**

**QUIEN QUIERE ADIVINAR A QUE SE DEBE EL DESMAYO DE BELLA.?**

**Escuchó opiniones? a que no saben que le pasará, estoy segura que no lo adivinaran, jajajaja.**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y eso... BESOOOOOOOOOS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Historia completamente original.**

**Esta historia contiene elementos de sexo apto solo para mayores de edad, el lenguaje es muy explícito y las escenas bastante gráficas, así que al que no le guste este tipo de historias, por favor abstenerse de leerla y todo aquel menor de edad, lo leerá bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Repito NO es apto para menores o para los que se ofendan fácilmente.**

**Rate M por lenguaje subido de tono.**

**00000000000000000000000**

**MI ESPOSO O MI HIJO**

**00000000000000000000000**

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, "bien, no me duele la cabeza" pensé aun sin abrir los ojos, agudicé mis sentidos, me sentía un poco mareada así que no abriría los ojos aun, olfatee un poco para ver si reconocía el lugar y, cómo no reconocerlo _"un maldito hospital"_ pensé más molesta. Sé que es ilógico que una científica esté molesta o asqueada con el olor a medicinas, alcohol, muerte y esterilización, es decir, es algo fundamental de mi trabajo, pero siempre he odiado los hospitales y no sé por qué.

Ya para qué quería mirar el lugar si sabía perfectamente donde me encontraba. En una maldita cama plástica, cuatro paredes blancas esterilizas, un pequeño televisor sintonizado en el canal de noticias y una pequeña mesa a mi lado con un vaso de agua pequeño, comida asquerosa y sin sabor. _El estereotipo de una jodida habitación de hospital._ Suspiré pesadamente y pude percibir ese inusual perfume, una edición limitada de _"the Beatles"_ de las cuales compró casi toda la existencia. Él estaba aquí.

-Carlisle – alargué su nombre en una molesta advertencia, a pesar de que no he abierto los ojos, se que él está aquí.

-Preciosa, has despertado! – exclamó y sentí su mano acariciar la mía, su otra mano acarició mi mejilla y supe que estaba preocupado – te sientes bien? – preguntó, y sí, estaba preocupado.

-Carlisle Cullen, por qué estoy en un hospital? – bramé y esta vez sí abrí los ojos encontrándome con una mirada verde rallada llena de preocupación.

-preciosa, desde ayer no despertabas, me preocupé – dijo más serio, miré alrededor y sonreí, Carlisle si que me conocía bien. La habitación era privada, las paredes pintadas en rosa y morado, una pantalla plana en la pared sintonizando el canal de música y varias flores en la mesa que estaba a mi lado. Miré al otro lado y pude ver a mi tía Esme sentada de manera sumisa esperando y mirando con cautela.

-Hola, tía Esme – murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el estado en el que los encontré, sé que debería estar molesta. Furiosa en realidad, es decir, mi propia familia me traicionó, pero… ciertamente me siento… liberada, además, se ven totalmente felices "a pesar de su preocupación por mi" con s aspecto post-coital y una mirada brillosa que hace muchísimos años que no veía.

-hola, cariño – saludó ella acercándose a mí – te sientes mejor' – preguntó dulcemente.

-si, en realidad quisiera irme – le contesté algo molesta para luego mirar el lugar, a pesar del cambio de la típica habitación de hospital, seguía odiando estar aquí. Miré a Carlisle fijamente – Puedo irme, doctor? – le pregunté con sarcasmo, él sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, hermosa. Te hice unos exámenes de hematología completa, pero el otro doctor me dijo que estabas bien, que solo fue un shock y que tu valoración a salido normal – comentó tranquilamente, pero se veía preocupado, quizás ya no por mí, sino por la situación que nos llevó a esto.

-y que dice la hematología? – pregunté sentándome en la camilla, recostando mi espalda al espaldar lleno de almohadas, Esme abrazó por la cintura a Carlisle y sentí la incomodidad de él, sí que estaba nervioso y preocupado por la situación entre nosotros.

-Aun no han llegado los resultados – dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Bien. Entonces, es hora de que se vallan – ambos me miraron confundidos – Car, debes ir a Boston y hablar con Edward. Y tú, tía Esme, debes ir con él, no lo dejes solo. Hay muchas buitres que quieren un poco de él en Boston, no te lo ejes quitar – ambos me sonrieron con consideración, pero seguía viendo incomodidad en Carlisle.

-y tu? No quiero dejarte así – Contestó Carlisle mientras tomaba mi mano nuevamente y acariciaba el dorso de esta.

-Estaré bien – contesté convincentemente, miré a Esme y sonreí – Tía, me quedaré en tu casa hasta que acondicione la mía, pasaré un tiempo en Fork's. Quizás, solo Necesito un cambio de aires para sentirme mejor.

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, o si te pasa algo, solo llámame, si? Sabes que te quiero muchísimos - Carlisle me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. Me miró fijamente y susurró – lamento haberte engañado y que te enteraras así. Quería decírtelo pero…

-olvídalo, si? – le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa mientras acariciaba su mejilla – todo está bien. Somos amigos – él me sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

-Podrías dejarme a solas un momento con Bella, por favor? – le dijo Esme a Carlisle dulcemente, este asintió y salió dedicándonos una dulce sonrisa. Después de que la puerta se cerrara Esme me volteó a ver esta vez con semblante preocupado.

-un poco bizarra esta situación, no? – pregunté para aligerar su preocupación, ella sonrió solo un poco y se sentó a mi lado, me crucé de piernas para estar de frente a ella totalmente sentada y mirándome intensamente tomó mi mano.

-Bella, hay algo que debo decirte de tu padre. – murmuró con semblante serio luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-qué cosa, tía Esme? – pregunté confundida por su completa seriedad, muy pocas veces la había visto así de seria.

-Charlie…. Hammm – miró a varios lugares menos a mí, tomó una bocanada e aire y se alejó de mí. Se quedó mirando por la ventana un largo rato y la oí suspirar – se supone que no debería decirte esto, se lo prometí a tu madre – susurró más para sí misma que para mí mientras negaba lentamente y se debatía entre hablar o no. Se giró y cerrando los ojos habló – Charlie Swan no es tu verdadero padre.

-Qué? – susurré sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, podía esperar cualquier cosa, que René no me quisiera, que siempre fui una nerd, que no tenía amigos en la escuela, que fui toda una libertina en la universidad y tomé muchas malas decisiones, pero que Charlie Swan no fuera mi pare, es imposible, es el único hombre que me amó de verdad en toda mi jodida vida. – imposible – mis ojos picaban pero no lloraría, juré que jamás lo haría.

-Lo siento, sé que no debería habértelo dicho, tenía que haber respetado mi juramento a tu madre y la memoria de tu padre pero, me preocupas, cariño – musitó tomando mi mano, ni siquiera me moví, solo me quedé ahí, paralizada.

-pero… quién es? – me atreví a preguntar – por qué me lo dices ahora? – pregunté un poco molesta mientras zafaba el agarre de su mano, ella me miró con nostalgia e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Charlie se casó con tu madre cuando tú apenas tenías tres años de edad. Tu verdadero padre se llamaba Billy Burke – susurró mirándome con preocupación, alcé la vista y la miré atónita.

-Se… llamaba? – pregunté desconcertada. Ya bastante es que me dijera que mi padre no es mi padre y ahora que me lance de golpe que mi verdadero padre está muerto, _ok… es demasiado._

-tu verdadero padre murió un mes después de tu nacimiento. Estaba enfermo, tu madre nunca me dijo de qué, pero según fue grave, lo operaron un par de veces, cayó en cama y murió. Él obligó a tu madre a hacerte un par de estudios unas semanas después de tu nacimiento – ella sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar – él te amaba, eras su pequeña princesa. Aun postrado en una cama, él veía el mundo de mil colores, tú le devolviste la felicidad antes de morir – susurró con la voz entrecortada, tragué el nudo en mi garganta, mis ojos dolían y picaban, las lágrimas se aglomeraban en ellos.

-No… no sé qué pensar – susurré bajando la mirada, por qué a mí, por qué ahora…

-Bella, lo único que te pido es que te realices un par de exámenes médicos y verifiques si tienes alguna enfermedad extraña o hereditaria. Lo harás? – preguntó con anhelo y preocupación.

-Lo haré, tía. Ahora vete con Carlisle – le dije rápidamente, necesitaba estar sola – pasaré unos días en tu casa y luego veré que hago.

-me avisaras los resultados de tus estudios médicos? – preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-claro que si, te avisaré – forcé una sonrisa, Esme se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente – hasta pronto, Tía Esme.

-estaré esperando tu llamada, cariño – Esme me sonrió y después de una mirada preocupada salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró lancé mi cuerpo hacia atrás acostándome bruscamente, cerré mis ojos y una jodida lagrima traicionera cayó por mis mejilla. Como demonios esa desnaturalizada mujer me suelta una bomba así, acaso no sabe que acabo de pasar un shock de ellos follando como conejos en una habitación de hotel? Ahora me suelta una bomba de un padre fallecido' está loca!

Ya no pensaré en eso, es agua pasada, me prometí a mí misma jamás volver a llorar. Desde que mis padres murieron me prometí jamás soltar una lagrima por nadie más, por un perrito, tal vez, pero por una persona… nunca. Tengo demasiado que asimilar ahora mismo, un shock emocional de un esposo engañándome con mi único familiar vivo, el hijo de mi desconsiderado esposo siendo un maldito gilipollas sexópata, una renuncia inminente o despido premeditado del _MIT y Hardvard_, un verdadero padre fallecido, alguna "posible" enfermedad congénita o hereditaria y por si fuera poco, tengo que habilitar mi antigua, solitaria y enorme casa para obligarme a desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo. _Jodidamente increíble._

Tuve que esperar alrededor de dos horas más a que me dieran mi papel del alta. El obsesivamente preocupado _"Carlisle Cullen"_ dejó estrictas órdenes de que me hicieran un chequeo completo otra vez antes de irme, después de todo, aún sigo siendo la esposa del dueño. Me puse la misma ropa y tomé el bolso que me había traído de Boston para irme a casa de Esme, no tenía absolutamente nada más que mi identificación, la poca ropa y varias tarjetas de crédito y débito sin límite _"creo que sobreviviré"_. Mandé un mensaje a Marcus para que me verificara si el avión seguía en el aeropuerto pero Carlisle se me adelantó y se fue en el avión con Esme.

-Plan B – susurré caminando hacia la parada de los taxis frente al hospital

-Señora Cullen – me di vuelta al escuchar la voz de un enfermero llamándome.

-si? – pregunté abriendo la puerta del taxi.

-se le ha quedado esto – me tendió un sobre el cual tomé algo reticente – son los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que le mandó a hacer el doctor Cullen – contestó quizás viendo mi cara de confusión.

-ho, gracias – le dije esta vez sonriéndole. Él asintió y se alejó, me monté en el taxi y el conductor, un hombre de años, me miró educadamente.

-A donde la llevo, señorita? – preguntó gentilmente, no quise contradecirlo diciéndole que soy casada, en pocas horas seré _"divorciada"_ así que no tiene ningún sentido.

-A Fork's, por favor – le dije cerrando la puerta al subirme

-Fork's? – Preguntó asombrado – pero eso está a cuatro horas de camino – comentó sorprendido.

-miré, tengo mucho en que pensar, quizás cuatro horas no sean suficiente y no puedo ir en avión porque mi futuro ex esposo se lo ha llevado y un vuelo comercial ahora no es opción. Le pagaré el doble de lo que le indique el taxímetro y usted y yo sabemos que será bastante, usted decide – enarqué una ceja esperando, el señor me miró un par de segundos y sonrió.

-Fork's, allá vamos – arrancó el taxi y sin esperar me acosté en el asiento trasero para pensar qué demonios hacer con mi vida. Necesito un jodido consejo.

.

***0 **3 HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUÉS **0***

.

-No, Carter, no me entiendes! – Exclamé alzando el chute hacia él – te toca beber – musité bajito – miró el chute por el retrovisor y negó.

-Bella, estoy conduciendo, no puedo tomar más – contestó sonriéndome por el espejo retrovisor. Bufé audiblemente y golpee su brazo con el chute.

-tenemos un trato, Carter – repliqué afincando la barbilla en el asiento el copiloto mientras presionaba el chute en su brazo – tomaras un caballito de tequila cada media hora. Solo uno más – supliqué al final. Él negó lentamente mientras sonreía y tomó el chute.

-ya estas borracha – murmuró y se tomó el tequila de un trago – y si te entiendo, hermosa. Sí que te entiendo – me devolvió el chute vacío.

-No, no lo haces, Carter. Trato de explicarte mi jodida vida y tú te ríes, que cabrón eres – repliqué golpeando su brazo, luego me eché hacia atrás recostándome al asiento para poder verlo a la cara por el retrovisor.

-No, preciosa. El destino es cabrón – no aguanté y rompí en una sonora carcajada la cual siguió él. El taxi que había tomado en el hospital, está siendo conducido por Carter Dosson, un tipo caucásico de cuarenta y tres años, muy amable y conversador. Carter ha sido mi confidente y psicólogo de carretera durante las últimas tres horas de camino. Habíamos parado en una licorería de _Bainbridge Island_ en la primera media hora de camino donde compré una botella de tequila y unos comestibles. Hablar con Carter era muy gratificante, me daba buenos consejos y sabía que decir, por algo les llaman a los taxistas_los psicólogos de carretera_, siempre saben que decir. Y ahora Carter se había vuelto mi amigo.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero hablando enserio, Carter – esta vez dejé de reírme – que harías en mi lugar? – pregunté recostando mi mejilla en el asiento del copiloto para verle de perfil, lo vi fruncir el ceño y la boca.

-Pues… Bella, siendo algo objetivos… jamás podría ser tú, y no como cada uno tiene un mundo diferente en sus cabeza, no sé si pensaríamos de la misma forma, pero… si, le daría el divorcio al tipo ese, haría lo que dijo tu insensible tía sobre los exámenes médicos, es decir, no querrás morir joven, además, es un avance para saber que tenía tu verdadero padre, pero ojalá no tengas nada y por ultimo me alejaría del hijo de tu _futuro ex esposo_. En realidad por lo que me has contado no veo buenas intenciones en él.

-Lo sé! – Exclamé alzando los brazos – estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Edward es… diferente, me gusta pero, hay algo en él que no e inspira confianza. – Me quedé callada un momento, me eché hacia atrás y me quedé pensando un par de segundos - Como alguien o por lo menos él, puede hacerle algo así a su padre? Tu serías capaz de seducir a tu madrastra? – le pregunté a Carter y enseguida negó.

-No lo haría – murmuró bajo – primero porque mi madrastra ya tiene setenta años, no se veria bonito, pero hablando en épocas pasadas, tampoco lo haría, ella ha sido el amor de mi padre desde que tengo uso de razón, jamás lo dañaría – dijo con convicción.

-vez! – Volví a exclamar – un hijo jamás haría eso a menos que tenga malas intenciones con su padre. Por qué otra razón se liaría conmigo? – pregunté molesta.

-Bella, eres una chica joven, hermosa, exitosa. Cualquiera querría estar contigo – contestó como si fuera algo obvio.

-tu también? – pregunté confundida, él resopló una sonrisa.

-Si no estuviera casado con una hermosa mujer y no tuviera dos hijos maravillosos, te diría que si, Bella. Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre, puedes tener lo quieras, a quien quieras – contestó con tranquilidad.

-No a cualquiera – bufé molesta – en la secundaria el chico de mis sueños me rechazó frente al colegio. En la universidad un chico me rechazó por una supuesta amiga, y por si fuera poco mi esposo me engañó con mi tía – fui levantando la voz hasta llegar al final.

-sabes, Bella. Aunque me digas que no te importó el engaño de tu esposo, a mí me parece que sí. Estas dolida, no del modo de esposa desechada, pero parece que te duelen las traiciones, o más que las traiciones, las mentiras, no es así? – preguntó pero sonó más a una afirmación.

-en realidad, sí. Puedo aceptar una infidelidad, pero jamás que me oculten las cosas. No quise mostrarme molesta frente a ellos porque de verdad no lo estaba, en realidad me sentía aliviada y liberada y decirle que me acosté con Edward fue como quitarme mil kilos de peso de encima, pero me molesta que me mientan.

-A todos nos molesta. Una vez una antigua novia, Marjorie, me dijo que iba a dormir a casa de una amiga que estaba enferma – bufó recordando – como si fuera idiota, yo sabía que ella se traía algo entre manos, así que esa noche fui a casa de esa amiga con la excusa de que tenía que hablar con Marjorie, ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando, con cara de confusión, su amiga me dijo que tenía dos días sin hablar con ella. La muy… perra estaba con otro tipo.

-Lo siento – musité, a nadie le gusta un engaño.

-No me dolió el engaño, Bella. Me dolió que me viera la cara de imbécil. Ese es tu caso, pero tranquila, eso se supera rápido. En cuanto a Edward, no lo veas más, es mi opinión, ya sabrás que harás y sobre los exámenes médicos, hazle caso a tu tía esta vez, nada mejor que cuidar tu salud, aun eres joven. Tienes mucho por lo cual vivir.

-No tengo mucho, pero tampoco quiero morir – Carter detuvo el auto y le miré confundida. – por qué te detienes? – pregunté y él rió.

-Llegamos, Bella – miré por la ventana y vi la casa de Esme a mi derecha, Carter había dado con la casa sin que le diera muchas indicaciones, me había icho que había venido varias veces a Fork's y que conocía bien el lugar, incluyendo mi enorme y estúpidamente cara y enorme mansión.

-Gracias por todo, Carter – miré el taxímetro y vi que señalaba más de quinientos dólares. Saqué mi monedero y empecé a sacar los billetes de cien.

-De nada, Bella. Sabes que cuentas con un amigo, aquí tienes mi numero por si me necesitas – me tendió una tarjeta e taxi personalizada con su número celular y detrás su número de casa.

-Te contactaré, tenlo por seguro – le dije tomando la tarjeta, saqué mil dólares y se los tendí, Carter miró el fajo de billetes de cien y abrió los ojos con extrema sorpresa.

-Bella, es demasiado! – Exclamó mirando el dinero sin agarrarlo – solo son quinientos.

-y te dije en el hospital que te daría el doble, tómalo como un regalo por ser un excelente amigo y psicólogo – le dije sonriendo, él negó rápidamente.

-No, Bella. Es mucho – dijo rápidamente – no puedo.

-Si puedes – refuté, esto es nada para mí, toma – los tomó con reticencia – nos veremos pronto, Carter, adiós – abrí la puerta el auto y me bajé.

-hasta pronto, Bella – contestó con una sonrisa amistosa – él arrancó y me despedí con la mano. Saqué las llaves del bolso y me acerqué a la puerta. A diferencia de mi estúpidamente grande mansión, la de Esme era un poco más pequeña, apenas de dos pisos con enormes jardines silvestres, me gustaba mucho su casa, siempre me gustó, más, no quise volver después de que mis pares murieron, preferí irme a un internado hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Dejé el bolso en el mueble de la sala y me tiré en el enorme sofá, puse mi brazo encima de mi cara tapando mis ojos y suspiré, me sentía fuera de lugar, en otro mundo, como si yo no perteneciera aquí, pero aquí nací, aquí me crie, _por qué rayos me siento como una intrusa entonces? _Una jodida punzada en mi cabeza me mareó y apreté los ojos fuertemente, putas migrañas, como si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente patética en este momento, me senté para ver si así pasaba el mareo y el sobre que me dio el enfermero salió de mi abrigo.

Tomé el sobre en mis manos, ahí no había un solo resultado, habían varios de todos los exámenes que me mandó a hacer Carlisle, los saqué uno a uno para ver las valoraciones, estaban un poco extrañas, tenía el azúcar un poco alta y la glicemia y la tensión baja, no era mucho pero no parecía grave, debe ser por estos últimos días que no comí bien, no hay _cáncer,_ no hay _ETS_, ni nada grave, solo esta jodida migraña y el mareo que lo adjudico al dolor tan fuerte. Necesito una aspirina. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que era un número desconocido.

-Bueno? – contesté seria.

-Señora Cullen, le hablamos de Cullen Hospital - dijo la voz de una mujer, fruncí el ceño, por qué me llamarían.

-Paso algo? – pregunté confundida.

-Sí, ya están los resultados de su tomografía computarizada – dijo amablemente

-Tomografía computarizada? Cuando me hicieron eso? – pregunté más confundida aun.

Cuando llegó ayer al hospital, señora Cullen. El señor Cullen se encargó de todo eso, pero la doctora Cameron quisiera hablar con usted personalmente sobre los resultados.

-Pero ya no me encuentro en Seattle, podría pasarme a la doctora, por favor?

-en seguida la comunico – esperé un par de minutos, quizás estaba ubicando a la mujer, esto es la ventaja de seguir siendo la esposa del dueño, mueven cielo y tierra en ese hospital por mi – La señora Cullen quiere hablarle – escuché un susurro al otro lado

-Señora Cullen – saludó la doctora.

-Doctora Cameron, me han dicho que tiene los resultados de una tomografía, podría decirme de que se trata? – pregunté seria.

-Me gustaría que viniera y hablarlo en persona. – musitó algo cohibida, quizás por mi tono de voz.

-Ya no me encuentro en Seattle, Cameron. Lo que sea, dígamelo de una vez – escuché que movió algunas hojas y carraspeó.

-según los resultados de la _angiografía_ puede verse claramente en la décima transversal el contraste del torrente sanguíneo filtrado y extenuación en las paredes de las arterias cerebrales – dijo seriamente, yo sabía que todos teníamos nuestros términos al hablar, pero de esa mierda no entendía nada.

-En cristiano por favor, no la entiendo – bramé agarrándome la cabeza, el dolor estaba intenso y muy molesto.

-Tiene un _aneurisma cerebral fusiforme_, señora Cullen

-Qué?...

**Continuará…**

000000000000000000000000000

**Holaaaaaa, perdón, perdón, perdón, por tardar tanto. El ****_router _****de mi casa se ha dañado y el material que escribo lo tengo en la Tablet ****(mi Tablet solo funciona con wiifii, no se las demás) ****no tengo computadora y por eso tardé milenios en publicar un nuevos capitulo, espero no me hayan abandonado. Aun no tengo ****_router,_**** estoy en un ciber gastando dinero, ****(que rabia).**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Que les ha parecido la enfermedad de Bella? Que hará ella ahora? Jummmmm….**

**Prometo que pronto volveré con mas ****_lemmon,_**** es que toca la parte de sequia y… bueno, ustedes me entienden.**

**Gracias por leer, por sus ****_Rw_****, agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y seguirla.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
